Who?
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Baekhyun pasti bermimpi memiliki suami setampan itu. "Kau lupa dengan suami-mu sendiri? -Chanyeol "A-aku...bahkan masih 18 tahun" -Baekhyun. Chanbaek, Baekyeol, HunHan, shounen ai, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

ChanBaek

T

.

.

 _"Aku adalah milikmu dimasa depan, Byun Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun membuka matanya paksa saat bayangan didalam kepalanya mulai kabur. Ia memilih duduk dan memegangi dadanya sendiri yang berdegup tak beraturan.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Sudah terhitung sejak sebulan yang lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. Dimana seorang lelaki tampan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa bersedia mampir di mimpi indahnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya kasar sebelum akhirnya menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Ia lelah, lelaki didalam mimpinya itu sangat tampan. Ia berusaha mengingat atau mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya, tapi tak berhasil sama sekali. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengetahui siapa lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya dia belum lahir ke dunia" Ia bergumam, mengucek matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan atap. Ia masih memiliki beberapa mata pelajaran yang harus diikuti ngomong-ngomong.

"Atau, jodohku belum lahir ke dunia? Lucu sekali." Tawanya terdengar menyebalkam, bahkan saat menuruni tangga untuk kembali kekelasnya Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan semua hal konyol yang barusan ia pikirkan.

.

.

"Menyebalkan! Ishh! Haishh! YAK! Menyebalkan!"

Sekolah nampak begitu sepi karena Baekhyun lah orang terakhir yang ada disana. Ia mengutuk sejadi-jadinya Nyonya Lee yang menghukumnya mengerjakan 5 butir soal matematika yang sulitnya bukan main. Baekhyun sudah mengeluh jutaan kali, menyerah dan hampir saja menangis tapi Nyonya Lee tetap tidak peduli.

Apapun asal jangan matematika!

Baekhyun membenci matematika seperti tikus membenci ular. Intinya, ia benci matematika sampai mendarah daging. Kepalanya bisa pecah kalau dihadapkan dengan angka-angka brengsek yang bisa merusak matanya itu sering-sering.

Kini, sendirian ia menyusuri jalanan yang selalu ia lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Sesekali bibir tipisnya masih mencuap-cuap sambil mengutuk wanita paruh baya yang sialnya adalah wali kelasnya. Oh tuhan, Baekhyun semakin tak bisa melawan kalau ia benar-benar ingin naik kelas tahun ini.

Langit mulai gelap karena sekarang pun sudah hampir pukul 6. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, hanya tak ingin membuang-buang waktu karena ia juga sudah merindukan ranjang empuknya dikamar.

Dan itu hanya sekitar 10 menit, karena berkat kemampuan berlarinya yang cepat Baekhyun bisa mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai rumahnya.

Ia melangkah penuh semangat memasuki rumahnya. Begitu tak sabar karena ia sudah membayangkan mandi air hangat dan juga ranjang empuknya.

"Baby"

Tapi suara asing itu menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja menapak pada anak tangga pertama.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati orang asing ada didalam rumahnya.

"Eomma? Appa? Kalian dirumah?"

Ia takut, mundur perlahan-lahan hingga tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan besi tangga-nya. Ck, Darimana asalnya lelaki tampan didepannya ini? Dan juga, kenapa Eomma dan Appa-nya tidak menyahuti sama sekali panggilannya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati sekarang? Haishh.

"Sudah pulang?"

"N-nugu?"

"Oh Baby~ aku merindukanmu~"

"KYAAAAA!"

Lelaki itu memeluknya. Baekhyun menjerit heboh tapi lelaki itu tetap memeluknya. Tangan-tangannya yang kecil mencoba mendorong perlahan tubuh besar beraroma menyegarkan yang memeluknya erat, tapi sulit.

Lama mencoba dan tak sama sekali membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun pun memilih menyerah. Toh, lelaki ini bahkan hanya memeluknya. Lagipula, lelaki ini tampan dan pelukannya nyaman. Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya. Mungkin lelaki ini adalah teman Eomma atau Appa-nya, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu terlalu khawatir kan?

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Eung? B-baik-baik saja"

Pelukan keduanya masih terlihat begitu nyaman. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang malah tersampir dikedua bahu lelaki didepannya.

Keduanya saling tatap dengan kening mereka yang baru saja dipertemukan. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan tampan sekali. Sempat membuat Baekhyun terkesima dan mengingat sesuatu.

Jodohnya!

Wajahnya sama persis! Dengan mata bulat, telinga peri dan juga sebuah lesung pipi tunggal. Ya tuhan, mimpi macam apa ini?

"Kau melamun"

Cup

Bibirnya, Baekhyun memegang bibirnya cepat dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang lagi-lagi muncul. Ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya. Astaga.

Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat berusaha mencari kesadaran. Namun nihil dan ia malah mendengar tawa renyah dari lelaki depannya.

"Kau manis sekali Bee~"

"K-kau...sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kau lupa pada suami-mu sendiri?"

"S-suami?"

"Mm-mm"

Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia masih tersenyum melihat bagaimana bodohnya wajah kebingungan Baekhyun. Oh ayolah, tak perlu mentertawakan Baekhyun. Kalau kau menjadi Baekhyun kau juga akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dikejutkan seperti ini.

Dua buah ciuman mendarat lagi dimasing-masing pipi chubby-nya. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik kesana kemari, nampak malu dan juga berpikir keras mengenai banyak hal.

Cup

"Aku suamimu sayang."

"A-aku...bahkan masih 18 tahun" Baekhyun bergumam, memberanikan diri memandang tepat kedalam mata indah lelaki didepannya. Sial, jantungnya hampir meledak. Lelaki ini benar-benar lelaki yang sering mampir ke mimpi Baekhyun.

"Ini mimpikan?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Tak tahu juga ia malah berharap didalam hati kalau ini semua sungguhan. Oh, jodohnya sudah lahir ternyata. Dan tambahannya adalah lelaki itu benar-benar tampan!

"Itu buktinya," si tinggi itu berucap setelah sekali lagi memberikan ciuman dibibir Baekhyun.

Tangannya menunjuk kesisi ruangan luas itu. Mengajak Baekhyun untuk meneliti hal-hal yang katanya adalah bukti kalau mereka memang...menikah.

Ada banyak foto berbingkai besar disana. Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah ingat kalau keluarganya senang memajang foto mereka diruang keluarga seperti ini.

"Chan...yeol & Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membaca tulisan kecil yang ada pada bingkai foto diatas sofa "Yang dibawahnya tanggal apa?" Ia bertanya, dengan wajah menggemaskan khas anak kecil yang penasaran.

Oke, Baekhyun tahu lelaki didepannya ini bernama Chanyeol. Ia tahu tanpa perlu bertanya, karena di foto besar itu pun hanya ada dirinya dan juga si tampan ini.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menggesekan hidungnya dengan Baekhyun. Tertawa gemas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja itu tanggal pernikahan kita"

"Oooh, be- a-apa kau bilang?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut. Ia melirik lagi tak percaya pada foto berbingkai besar itu dan juga Chanyeol bergantian. Sungguh, permainan macam apa ini? Kepala Baekhyun bahkan rasanya ingin pecah. Ini lebih sulit ditrbak ketimbang soal matematikanya tadi!

"Dan ini, cincin pernikahan kita!"

Shit, Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah ingat ia memakai sebuah cincin dijari manisnya. Ia kembali terkejut, bahkan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena tak sanggup lagi melawan keterkejutannya.

"Aku pasti tengah tidur siang di atap sekolah! Ini mim-"

BRUK

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap ketika Baekhyun malah pingsan didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ya tuhan sayang. Kau kenapa lagi? Hiks"

Wanita paruh baya yang sudah sejam lalu menggenggam tangan anaknya dari sisi ranjang terkejut bukan main saat merasakan pergerakan jemari Baekhyun digenggamannya.

Ia agak panik, bahkan buru-buru menekan bel kecil yang ada disisi ranjang anaknya.

"DOKTER! DOKTER PARK! KUMOHON DOKTER!"

Ia memekik tak sabaran, menangis histeris juga karena tak ada satupun orang disini. Suaminya tengah keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menjaga anak mereka yang tengah koma.

Ya. Byun Baekhyun sudah koma sejak sebulan yang lalu. Saat anak itu tak sengaja ditabrak oleh sebuah truk yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"PARK CHANYEOL! DOKTER PARK, KUMOHON TOLONG ANAKKU! BAEK-"

"Oh, ahjumma."

"Hiks, B-baekhyunnie hiks j-jemarinya hiks d-dia me-"

"Aku akan memeriksanya."

Eomma Byun memilih untuk bergeser kesisi lain selama Chanyeol mulai sibuk memeriksa Baekhyun.

Ia masih menangis histeris, tak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana. Ia tak tahu anaknya kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia merasakan jemari Baekhyun bergerak ia malah merasa panik.

"Ahjumma"

"Y-ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu cerah saat ia selesai memeriksa Baekhyun. Ia menyampirkan kembali stetoskop-nya dileher sebelum menghampiri Eomma Byun.

"Kabar baik. Baekhyunnie tidak kenapa-napa dan...kondisinya mulai membaik. Ini kemajuan"

"S-sungguh?"

"Ya. Si cantik itu berhasil melawan semuanya"

"K-kau tidak memberiku harapan palsu kan?"

"Tentu tidak ahjumma. Aku yakin, Baekhyunnie akan bangun dari tidurnya sebentar lagi"

"Hiks, t-terimakasih Yeol. Hiks, a-aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Byun ahjumma memeluknya erat. Ia ikut senang kalau kondisi Baekhyun membaik.

Ia melirik Baekhyun, tersenyum lagi pada sosok manis yang masih setia memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang dan tak berdaya. Chanyeol jadi benar-benar tak sabar menunggunya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia ingin mengenal Baekhyun, karena ia menyukai anak itu.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat paramedis berlari-lari mendorong ranjang dilorong rumah sakit membawa tubuh seorang anak lemah tak berdaya itu yang berlumuran darah dimana-mana. Chanyeol mencintainya, dan semua orang mengetahuinya. Kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. Hehe.

 _'Kau harus cepat bangun agar kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tak sabar melihat senyum cantikmu yang indah. Aku...Park Chanyeol, benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat dari keluarga Byun. Byun Baekhyun, saranghae'_

END/TBC?

Annyeong~

Sebenernya ini permintaan maaf aku gara-gara kemarin publish 'Groom' terus langsung aku hapus hehe. Mianhae~ and, 'Groom' aku rewrite dan sekarang aku publish ulang dengan judul #Power

Ohiya, sekalian minta maaf juga karena Im In Love With A Monster sabtu kemarin ga update hehe. Mianhaeeeee~

Aku ga janji bisa update ff ber-seri dulu karena aku lagi bener-bener lagi punya masalah yang gabisa dijabarin disini. Aku bakal sempet-sempetin ngetik chapter-chapter selanjutnya buat ff ber-seri aku, aku usahakan oke.

Tapi selaw, sebagai gantinya...aku mungkin *MUNGKIN bakal sering-sering publish darabble buat obat rindu sama readers kesayangan aku~ *abaikan wkwk

Review Juseyooooooooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Who 2

ChanBaek

.

Ada announcement dibawah ya babes^^

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersadar kalau ia berada didalam pelukan seseorang 5 detik setelahnya. Dada bidang yang terbungkus sebuah kaos putih tipis adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Tepat didepan mata dan Baekhyun juga dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma menyegarkan dari tubuh ini.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan benar saja kalau ia mendapati Chanyeol. Ia bergerak perlahan, menaikan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah menggemaskan Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap dengan lebih jelas.

Bulu matanya sedikit panjang, dengan hidung mancung yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan, dan juga bibir tebal Chanyeol yang terlihat agak kering dimata Baekhyun.

Tak sadar, Baekhyun memujinya didalam hati. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh wajah Chanyeol hati-hati dengan ujung jarinya. Rasanya lembut dan menyenangkan, bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum muncul dibibir lelaki itu sekarang.

Eh, tunggu. Senyum?

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya cepat dan menyimpannya didepan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi berpura-pura tidur karena takut Chanyeol akan terbangun dan menangkap basah dirinya. Baekhyun merutuk sejadi-jadinya, mengutuk pikirannya atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Heol, mau taruh dimana wajah cantiknya kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tengah mengagguminya diam-diam.

"Kenapa berhenti eum?"

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam walau ia yakin ini tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Chanyeol disisinya pun masih memejamkan matanya, tapi sebenarnya lelaki itu bahkan sudah terjaga sejak sejam yang lalu. Jauh sebelum Baekhyun yang menggemaskan itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh, selamat pagi sayang"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, ia juga mencuri sebuah kecupan sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun.

Anak manis itu merasa tergelitik dan tak bisa melakukan apapun walau ia ingin mendorong Chanyeol. Si tampan itu memeluknya erat sekali seolah takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya sendirian diatas ranjang mereka.

"Kau harus sekolah kan?"

"C-chanyeol~"

"Hn?"

"G-geli. Rambutmu menggelitik daguku!"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dapat mendengar sebuah tawa menyenangkan dibawahnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan, memilih mengalah dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Morning kiss?"

"A-aku harus mandi!"

"Hn?"

"L-lepaskan aku ishh"

"Mor-hmptt"

"Lepaskan!"

"Sure"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan Baekhyun segera berlari turun dari ranjangnya. Ia malu, sungguh. Wajahnya pasti memerah setelah memberikan Chanyeol kecupan. Oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu. Memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir. Astaga.

"Manisnya"

.

.

Baekhyun tak tahu sudah berapa hari ia diklaim menjadi suami Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu tepatnya kapan, tapi ia dengan jelas mengingat kalau ia BENAR-BENAR bertemu pertama kali dengan Chanyeol di depan tangga dan lelaki tampan itu langsung mengklaimnya sebagai seorang suami.

Awalnya Baekhyun bahkan menolak Chanyeol mati-matian. Ia melempari lelaki itu, mengutuknya bahkan pernah suatu malam ia mengusir dan mengunci Chanyeol diluar rumahnya. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun bisa apa? Semua bukti yang Chanyeol tunjukkan mau tak mau harus membuatnya percaya kalau mereka memang menikah. Ditambah kedatangan kedua orang tuanya, dimana harusnya mereka membela Baekhyun, tapi mereka malah membela Chanyeol. Kedua paruh baya itu bahkan juga ikut meyakinkan kalau Chanyeol memanglah suami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pusing bukan main. Ia tak bisa mengingat hal-hal lain yang bisa membantunya mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol. Yang ia ingat hanya Chanyeol yang sebelumnya suka mampir di mimpi indahnya. Juga bagaimana lelaki yang sialnya tampan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengaku kalau ia adalah suami Baekhyun.

Baeknyun seolah tak mengenal apa itu waktu. Ia tak selalu tak ingat ini hari apa, besok atau kemarin. Yang ia tahu hanya pagi, siang, sore dan malam tanpa tahu jelas itu tanggal berapa dan harinya. Sesekali Baekhyun selalu mencoba untuk mengingat, ia tidak lupa ingatan dan ia yakin. Tapi kepalanya selalu merasa sakit ketika memaksakan diri untuk mengingat hal-hal sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan kini Baekhyun memilih pasrah. Sudah tak peduli pada statusnya yang adalah suami Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli juga pada semua temannya yang entah kenapa nampak biasa saja mengetahui kalau Baekhyun bahkan sudah menikah. Ia tak peduli. Lagipula, menjadi partner Chanyeol bukanlah hal buruk. Lelaki itu baik dan penyayang, Baekhyun saja sudah jutaan kali merasa nyaman dan terpesona pada lelaki itu.

"Baby?"

"..."

"Ba-"

"Aku Baekhyun, bukan Baby!"

"Apa bedanya? Itu sama-sama menggemaskan"

Baekhyun menyerah, tak bisa menjawab lagi apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut menyebalkan Chanyeol. Ia meletakan sendok dan garpunya, mengangkat kepalanya dramatis hingga ia mendati suami tampannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol bergumam agak menyesal dengan wajah memelas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kau adalah Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun" Dan senyumnya mengembang dengan percaya diri.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kalau kau ingat~" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, mengangkat tangan kananya dan menggerak-gerakan jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat cincin yang dipakai dijari manis Chanyeol. Cicin yang katanya cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Baik." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol agak menantang "Aku Park Baekhyun, sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan!" Dan Baekhyun kembali merasa kesal. Ia memutar matanya jengah, menatap Chanyeol malas yang hanya dihadiahi cengiran lebar dari Chanyeol sendiri.

Suasananya kembali hening, sejak membalikan sendok dan garpunya 2 menit lalu Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh lagi makanannya. Ia hanya diam ditempatnya, memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sesekali Baekhyun ingin tertawa, ketika melihat Chanyeol meliriknya dan berakting berlebihan ketika merasakan makanan didalam mulutnya. Lelaki itu mengunyahnya dramatis, hampir membuat Baekhyun mengguyurnya dengan susu karena ia hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Chanyeol"

"Hn?"

"Ada nasi bibirmu!"

"Oh, sungguh?" Chanyeol berpura-pura terkejut tapi tak sama sekali menyentuh bibirnya. Yang terlihat malah sebuah seringai kecil yang pasti tak disadari Baekhyun.

"Cepat singkirkan itu! Kau tampan tapi makan saja berantakan!"

"Coba singkirkan untukku,"

"Ak-"

"Dengan bibirmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas begitu saja ketika menyadari kalau wajah Baekhyun jadi merona. Anak itu melirik kearah lain, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat dikedua sisinya.

Baekhyun tak percaya bisa salah tingkah seperti ini hanya karena gombalan membosankan milik Chanyeol. Ia malu, apalagi ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang ini.

"Hentikan tawamu itu! Haishh"

"Kau manis sekali sayang"

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Ck, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu!"

"Oke oke, jangan merajuk seperti itu pfftt"

Chanyeol mengalah dan berusaha menghentikan tawanya walau sulit. Tak henti-henti matanya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun disebrangnya yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika sedang malu seperti ini. Chanyeol senang sekali, Baekhyun bahkan merona hebat hanya karena ia goda sedikit. Manisnya~

"Eung...Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan antusias setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia tersenyum ramah, memandang dengan penuh rasa penasaran pada lelaki 18 tahun didepannya yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Aku harus pergi kesekolah, kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Nanti siang aku akan ke kantor"

"Siang? Lalu, setelah sarapan ini kau kemana? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau bekerja siang hari? Kalau tahu begitu kau tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi sekali ishh"

Baekhyun seolah tak sadar kalau ia baru saja mengoceh panjang lebar pada Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti seorang suami yang begitu khawatir kalau suami tampannya masih kekurangan istirahat. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti mengantuk dan juga lelah karena memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

"Kau masih mengantuk?"

"Sedikit. Tapi tak-"

"Kembalilah ke kamar!"

"Hei, tidak perlu khawatir begitu baby."

"Kau bilang masih mengantuk!"

"Tidak kalau ada dirimu didekatku"

Baekhyun mendengus, masih saja Chanyeol sempat untuk menggombal seperti itu. Kalau tak ingat ini sudah semaki siang dan ia bisa saja terlambat kesekolah, Baekhyun pasti sudah menyeret Chanyeol kembali ke kamar. Sungguh, Baekhyun hanya tak mau Chanyeol kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Biarpun Baekhyun terkadang masih merasa asing dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia benar-benar khawatir kalau lelaki itu kenapa-napa.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit"

"Kembalilah tidur Chan- apa?" Baekhyun baru saja hendak pergi setelah mengecek isi tas sekolahnya. Tapi saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan, ia malah kembali mengabaikan tas-nya dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki didepannya.

"Rumah sakit"

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Sungguh? Hei, kenapa tidak bilang padaku Yeol? Kau sakit apa? Bagaimana bisa tak memberitahuku sama sekali ka-" Ia nampak panik, bahkan sempat menggebrak pelan meja makan mereka karena gemas sekali pada Chanyeol.

"Hei hei, calm down baby. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak sakit oke, tenanglah"

Ada helaan nafas lega yang Chanyeol dengar dari mulut Baekhyun setelahnya. Anak itu masih terlihat khawatir, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menarik kurisnya untuk mendekat, meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam. Ia tersenyum menenangkan, mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya punggung tangan Baekhyun perlahan-lahan. Oh tuhan, ia semakin mencintai Baekhyun kalau begini ceritanya.

"Jangan khawatir baby~"

"Kenapa rumah sakit Yeol?" Baekhyun berucap lembut, masih sedikit penasaran dengan alasan Chanyeol yang katanya akan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Jujur Baekhyun memang khawatir. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol kenapa-napa.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui teman lama"

"Eung?"

"Hanya teman lama. Jangan khawatir oke?"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Jongdae, dia temanku saat sekolah menengah. Dan sekarang dia adalah Dokter, jadi kalau ingin menemuinya aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Sungguh hanya itu?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oke?"

"A-aku tidak khawatir!"

Baekhyun memilih untuk buang muka ketika tertangkap basah saat tengah merasa khawatir. Dan ia merasa ingin dikubur saja saat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan sambil mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sudah semakin siang, kau tidak berangkat se-"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah!"

Baekhyun berucap tiba-tiba dan menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius dan menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol agak terkejut, ia bingung padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat dan bilang akan pergi kesekolah. Tapi kenapa sekarang anak itu nampak menyeramkan dan bilang tidak mau pergi kesekolah?

"Bee~ kenapa tidak sekolah? Kau harus sekolah sayang. Apa perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau ishh"

"Ke-"

"Aku mau ikut ke rumah sakit!" Baekhyun memohon, tak sadar melembutkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang kini kembali merasa gemas pada Baekhyun.

"Hn? Kau takut aku selingkuh dengan Jongdae?"

"T-tidak! Ishh, pokoknya aku mau ikut bersamamu! Aku memaksa!" Baekhyun tak mungkin jujur kan pada Chanyeol kalau ia memang cemburu. Maka itu ia hanya mempout, melipat tangannya diperut dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Ayolah, tanpa perlu memelas seperti itu sebenarnya Chanyeol pun akan tetap menuruti apapun yang Baekhyun mau.

"Eung, kalau kau memaksa, yasudah. Tapi ganti pakaianmu, kau tidak mungkin mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berkeliaran dirumah sakit"

"Tunggu aku!"

"Tentu. Aku akan mandi selama kau berganti pakaian"

"Akan kusiapkan pakaianmu juga"

"Terimakasih sayang"

"Tentu"

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya merasa malu bahkan sejak ia dan Chanyeol masih berada didalam mobil tadi. Bayangkan saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka padahal lelaki itu harus menyetir mobil.

Sesekali pula Chanyeol memberikan kecupan dipunggung tangannya, membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan makin merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap manis seperti ini terus. Memangnya Chanyeol tak bosan? Setiap ada kesempatan selalu saja digunakan untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa tersipu.

"Yeol~"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku jujur?"

"Tentu. Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu!"

Keduanya tengah berada didalam lift karena Chanyeol bilang temannya yang bernama Jongdae itu menunggu di lantai 20. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya posesive, memberikan beberapa kali ciuman dipipi dan juga pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Beruntung lift kosong dan hanya ada mereka. Haishh, berdua dengan Chanyeol saja Baekhyun merasa malu. Alalagi kalau lift dipenuhi banyak orang.

Baekhyun jelas tak masalah. Sudah ia bilang kan kalau ia mau tak mau harus mengakui Chanyeol sebagai suaminya mengingat semua bukti yang ada memang meyakinkan. Ia akan belajar mencintai Chanyeol. Mungkin.

"Yeol~" Gumamannya terdengar lemah, dan Baekhyun dengan jelas merasakan kalau kepalanya menjadi pening tiba-tiba.

Sebenarnya, bahkan saat langkah pertama Baekhyun memasuki gedung rumah sakit ini ia merasa aneh. Tubuhnya bereaksi aneh seolah-olah ia tak boleh datang ke tempat ini. Ia merasa kaku dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada berbalut kemeja dan juga jas milik Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa sakit. Bukan sakit yang serius, Baekhyun hanya merasa kalau sekujur tubuhnya menjadi agak kaku.

"Aku sakit~"

"Baby? Katakan padaku apa yang sakit!"

"Semuanya~"

"Kita sekalian periksa saja. Aku akan bilang Jong-"

Ting

Lift terbuka sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun terlihat jadi agak pucat dengan tubuh lemas yang untungnya Chanyeol rengkuh.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong di lantai 20. Terlihat sepi dan Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia semakin merasa pusing dan sakit disetiap langkahnya. Rasanya seperti nyawanya tengah keluar dan melayang perlahan lahan setiap satu langkahnya. Padahal tadi pagi ia merasa baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu tak sehat.

Semua terlihat buram dan menyebalkan. Baekhyun tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang salah disini. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, sesungguhnya ini nampak biasa saja dan terlihat normal seperti lorong rumah sakit pada umumnya.

Chanyeol masih memapahnya dengan penuh perhatian, bertanya sesekali apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja dengan begitu khawatir. Rasanya melegakan, mendapati suaminya sendiri begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi rasa sakitnya datang lagi, ketika ia melangkah semakin jauh bersama Chanyeol, detak jantungnya seolah hampir berhenti berdetak. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hn?"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku juga Yeol"

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Kau kenapa? Bersabarlah, kau terlihat semakin pucat"

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku"

Baekhyun tersenyum tiba-tiba hingga membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk menyeka keringat didahi Baekhyun. Ia juga bingung sebenarnya, namun rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun jauh lebih besar.

Keduanya kembali berjalan setelah Chanyeol bilang ia harus cepat-cepat membawa Baekhyun untuk menemui siapapun itu dokter atau perawat.

Dan Chanyeol baru saja hendak meneriaki dokter ataupun perawat dilantai itu karena ia rasa Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak baik. Tubuhnya semakin dingin dan Chanyeol tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

"C-chanyeol"

Langkah mereka kembali terhenti. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kali ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun mematung dan hanya menatap pada satu objek didepan sana.

"Y-yang tengah berbaring diranjang kamar itu...aku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun? Jangan mel-"

"A-aku?"

BRUK

Dan suara pekikan Chanyeol menggema diseluruh penjuru lantai 20. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dan beberapa detik kemudian tanpa berpikir macam-macam Chanyeol segera menggendongnya. Ia bahkan memaksa seorang dokter jaga untuk segera memeriksa suami manisnya.

...

...

...

"E-eomma"

Dokter Park mengangkat kepalanya cepat yang sebelumnya ia baringkan disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Ia berdeham sekali, membenarkan kacamata baca-nya sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau suara bisikan lemah barusan berasal dari...Baekhyun.

"Hei hei, tenanglah"

"Eomma~"

Chanyeol tadi tengah menemani Baekhyun sendirian karena Eomma dan Appa Byun harus pergi untuk beberapa alasan. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku hingga tak sadar ia malah tertidur disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Dan saat mendengar bisikan lembut itu terdegar, rasa terkejut dan juga senang langsung menghampirinya. Oh tuhan, Baekhyun tersadar dari koma-nya. Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan setelelahnya.

"Uh, aku akan memeriksamu dulu" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis sambil memerika Baekhyun. Senyumnya sama sekali tak luntur barang sedetikpun ketika merasakan kalau detakan jantung Baekhyun dan segala pergerakan organ didalam tubuh si manis ini mulai berjalan normal.

"E-eomma~"

"Eomma-mu sedang keluar sebentar." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyampirkan stetoskop-nya dileher sebelum memperhatikan lagi Baekhyun yang masih setengah terpejam "Selamat datang lagi Baekhyun-ah. Aku senang bisa melihatmu membuka mata" Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar bahagia.

Ia melepaskan kacamata baca-nya, menyimpannya baik-baik disaku sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah tissue yang akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~"

"Ap- eh, kau tahu namaku?"

"Suamiku!"

Chanyeol mendengarnya walau Baekhyun berbicara seperti orang berbisik. Dan Chanyeol maklum, karena ia pikir Baekhyun baru saja tersadar dan kembali ke dunia setelah koma selama sebulan.

Chanyeol diam. Merasa agak terkejut dan juga tergelitik hatinya ketika mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui namanya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Hei hei hei~ ada chapter 2-nya niiiiihhhh~ wkwk. Baekhyun-nya udah sadar yaaw~ aku mau cepet-cepet dia sadar aja biar cepet keluar momennya bareng dokter park wkwk

Ohiya buat kejadian Baekhyun nikah sama Chanyeol itu...itu bukan masa depan atau masa lalu ya sayang~ itu semacem kaya...Baekhyun punya dunia sendiri yang cuma bisa dia rasain pas dia koma. Dunia dimana dia jadi suami manisnya si Chanyeol itu loooh~

Dan usia Baekhyun, mau di dunia-nya dia waktu koma atau di dunia real-nya sama yaaaa... Si cutie ini masih 18 tahun wkwk dan Chanyeol, sekitar 24 or 25 gitulah hehe

Ngerti? Sudah sedikit lebih paham kah kalian semua? Kalo masih butuh penjelasan, tulis aja di kotak review atau kalo perlu PM aja oke. Kalo mau nanya-nya di line juga silahkan~ coba cek bio dulu oke^^

Satu lagi, buat yang nunggu ff lainnya mohon bersabar dulu oke. Maaf yaaa, ff-nya masih proses hehe. Aku makasih banget sama kalian-kalian yang setia nungguin ff aku huhuhu~ I Loph Y'all :*

Last.

Review Juseyoooooooo~


	3. Chapter 3

Who! 3

ChanBaek

Q : Pas Baek nikah sama Ceye itu mimpi?

A : IYA. Itu cuma mimpi. Dia koma dan dia mimpi nikah gitu sama Chanyeol. Terserah kalian nganggep itu mimpi, khayalan, or delusi sekalipun. Intinya itu momen Chanbaek di chap 1 sama 2 GA real. Cuma ada dimimpinya Baek doang. Oke^^

Happy Reading~

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat duduk dan bersandar setelah 2 jam yang lalu ia hanya bisa berbaring lemah. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Eomma Byun disisinya berkali-kali meneteskan air matanya karena begitu senang.

Setelah tersadar dan ditemani Chanyeol selama kurang lebih 10 menit sambil menunggu Eomma dan Appa Byun datang tadi, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya bergumam _'Eomma'_ dengan begitu menyedihkan. Membuat Chanyeol tak tega walau ia tetap merasa senang karena Baekhyun akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Oh, bukankah itu artinya perjuangan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun akhirnya dimulai? Chanyeol saja begitu tak sabar untuk memulai semuannya.

"Eomma"

"Ya sayang?"

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gemas. Ia melirik Eomma-nya ragu-ragu, menimbulkan kerutan halus dikening Eomma Byun karena bingung dan juga khawatir pada kesayangannya.

"Apa...memangnya Baekkie sudah menikah?" Baekhyun berucap polos dan Eomma Byun terbatuk dua kali dengan keras. Wanita itu merasa terkejut, tak mengerti juga kenapa Baekhyun menanyakan hal semacam itu saat ia baru saja tersadar dari koma beberapa jam yang lalu.

Eomma Byun menenggak minumnya agak tak sabar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Tangan dingin yang dihiasi jemari-jemari indah milik Baekhyun ia raih dan ia genggam. Ia tersenyum keibuan, membuat Baekhyun berani menatapnya walau masih terlihat memohon agar pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban.

"Menikah? Baekkie masih 18 tahun sayang, belum boleh menikah"

"Tapi, ke-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dan ia kehilangan seluruh rasa penasarannya. Ia ingat semuanya bahkan sampai seorang lelaki yang mengaku adalah suaminya. Baekhyun ingat semuanya, siapa lelaki itu dan bagaimana ia menganggapnya.

Baekhyun bingung. Padahal yang ia ingat Eomma-nya pernah beberapa kali meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau seorang bernama Chanyeol itu adalah suaminya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Eomma Byun bilang Baekhyun belum boleh menikah? Jadi status dan juga Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia temukan berada dikamar dan juga ranjang yang sama dengannya itu apa? Chanyeol yang menciumnya, memeluknya dan tak mau melepaskannya itu apa? Hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"A-akh"

"Kau tak apa sayang?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Eomma"

"Kepalamu sakit?"

"S-sedikit"

"Tunggu sebentar, Eomma akan panggilan dok-"

"T-tidak perlu Eomma. Baekkie baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menarik lagi lengan Eomma-nya yang baru saja berniat bangun untuk menekan bel kecil disamping ranjang. Eomma Byun terpaksa menuruti dan akhirnya kembali lagi duduk ditempatnya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga Eomma Byun akhirnya hanya memilih mengalah dan membalas anak itu dengan senyumnya juga. Tangannya terjulur, menarih kepala Baekhyun untuk ia usak rambutnya lembut. Ah, ia merindukan bayi besarnya yang menggemaskan.

"Eomma,"

"Hn?"

"Doker Park itu..."

"Oh si tampan itu adalah Dokter yang merawatmu sayang. Padahal tadinya bukan dia yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, tapi karena dia memaksa akhirnya dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sebulan ini"

Baekhyun bukan mau menanyakan itu sebenarnya. Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan kenapa semuanya terasa begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah suaminya, itu terbukti dari cincin yang dokter Park pakai tadi. Tapi saat menyadari kalau cincinnya sendiri hilang, Baekhyun jadi semakin bingung. Padahal ia ingat kalau di jari manisnya itu terdapat sebuah cincin sama seperti milik Chanyeol yang dipakaikan oleh lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang kenapa cincinnya hilang? Haishh.

"B-bukan itu Eomma."

"Oh satu lagi, Dokter Park itu menyukaimu! Seluruh orang dirumah sakit ini tahu. Bahkan security didepan sana tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta padamu"

"E-EOMMA!"

Baekhyun memerah wajahnya tak tahu kenapa. Ia malu sekali ketika Eomma-nya dengan begitu antusias membongkar fakta padanya tentang Chanyeol yang menyukainya.

Ia menunduk malu, merasa begitu berdebar padahal berusaha yakin kalau ia tak mau peduli. Hell, ia saja tak mengenal siapa itu Dokter Park. Melihat wajahnya saja baru beberapa waktu lalu karena ialah orang pertama yang Baekhyun lihat ketika membuka mata.

Oh kau salah Baek. Di dunia yang hanya kau yang tahu itu bahkan ia adalah suamimu!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya kalau Chanyeol memanglah bukan suaminya. Yang sebelum-sebelumnya itu pastilah hanya sebuah mimpi dan khayalannya di dunianya sendiri ketika ia tengah koma. Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa suaminya harus Chanyeol? Ia saja belum pernah kenal siapa itu Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Kenapa berteriak pada Eomma? Oh lihatlah bagaimana wajahmu itu memerah"

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku ma-"

"Permisi"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat berbarengan dengan Eomma-nya. Dokter Park diambang pintu sana tersenyum begitu ramah, mengangkat catatan medis ditangannya seolah berkata kalau ini adalah 'waktunya pemeriksaan' untuk Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan mendekat, terlihat begitu menawan bagi Baekhyun dan juga Eomma Byun. Seorang pangeran kah? Tuhaaaan, bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna ini? Baekhyun bahkan tak berkedip memperhatikannya, sibuk menabrakan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang juga tak sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Ekhmm"

Dehaman Eomma Byun menyadarkan Baekhyun. Anak manis itu nampak gugup sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dimana disebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan luas kota Seoul.

"Pemeriksaan?"

"Ya ahjumma. Dan aku telat...2 menit"

Baekhyun menyerngit bingung mendengarnya. Agak tak percaya pada dokter tinggi disisi ranjangnya yang seolah mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya. Baekhyun masih tak menoleh sama sekali, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Hingga suara penuh perhatian itu mengalihkan pikiran Baekhyun. Ia yang sebelumnya sibuk melamun memilih untuk menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol. Ia menyerngit bingung, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Kau telat 2 menit dokter!" Baekhyun berucap seolah-olah ia tahu semua mengenai jadwal pemeriksaannya. Padahal kenyataannya ia tak tahu sama sekali. Ia hanya...berusaha terlihat ramah pada si dokter ini.

"Ya, aku tahu dan aku minta maaf" Tapi reaksi Chanyeol mengejutkannya. Baekhyun tak bermaksud untuk membuat lelaki itu merasa menyesal. Ia tak sama sekali memiliki niatan untuk menyalahlan keterlambatan Dokter Park "Lupakan" dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih mengalihkan kembali pandangan pada Eomma-nya.

"Eung...eomma harus ke toilet. Tak apa kan kalau Eomma tinggal?"

"Jangan tinggalkan Baek-" Baekhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Eomma-nya. Tapi sial, wanita itu berbalik dengan sebuah senyum mengejek yang muncul.

"Tenanglah sayang. Dokter Park tidak akan macam-macam padamu"

"B-bukan begitu ishh. Baekkie ha-"

"Ohiya, ingat yang Eomma katakan tadi tentang Dokter Park. Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Bukankah menurutmu Dokter Park terlihat tampan?"

"Ishh"

Baekhyun menggerutu dan hampir saja mengutuk Eomma-nya yang sudah berlari keluar sebelum menyadari kala Dokter tampan disisinya tertawa pelan. Chanyeol nampak sibuk dengan catatan medis ditangannya, namun tawanya yang tertahan dapat dengan jelas Baekhyun lihat dan dengar.

Sedikit malu, Baekhyun memilih diam walau dalam hati ingin mengutuk juga Si tampan disisinya yang berani mentertawakan. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia malah sibuk melamun ketika Chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya dipipi Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau la-"

"Sudah tidak dingin" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan catatan medisnya. Dokter 25 tahun itu nampak begitu memukau dan keren dimata Baekhyun ketika terlihat tengah serius seperti ini "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik Baekkie?" Dan panggilan itu, apa-apaan. Hampir saja mata Baekhyun keluar dari tempatnya karena terkejut.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku merasa tertarik dengan panggilan itu karena Eomma-mu selalu menggunakannya ketika berbincang mengenai dirimu bersamaku"

Baekhyun mengedip lucu, mengangguk ragu-ragu pada Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia tak ingin marah pada Dokter Park. Padahal biasanya ia akan marah-marah kalau ada orang lain yang memanggilnya _'Baekkie'_ seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak sama sekali keberatan ketika mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol suaminya di dunia mimpi. Walau hanya mimpi, tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun seolah tak bisa melupakannya. Semua hal yang ia lakukan didalam mimpinya itu dapat ia ingat dengan baik beserta keseluruhan detile kejadiannya.

"Dokter Park,"

"Hn?" Chanyeol mengambil alih untuk duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Catatan medisnya ia letakan dengan begitu rapi diatas nakas ketika ia memilih untuk duduk.

Ia meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terdapat infus dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkup tangannya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol menjadikan telapak tangan kirinya sebagai alas tangan Baekhyun selama ia sibuk meneliti aliran cairan pada selang infus Baekhyunnie-nya.

"Apa infusnya membuatmu merasa ngilu?"

"S-sedikit. Tapi hanya tadi saja, s-sekarang tidak"

"Apa perlu diperbaiki?"

"T-tidak perlu"

"Jangan gugup begitu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu Baekkie, seperti yang Eomma-mu bilang tadi"

Chanyeol terlihat begitu penyayang dimata Baekhyun. Setelah lelaki itu melepaskan dengan hati-hati tangan Baekhyun darinya, senyum tampannya meluncur begitu saja. Baekhyun sempat merasa bersalah, apalagi karena rasa gugupnya barusan yang membuat Chanyeol sepertinya agak tersinggung.

"Dokter Park~"

"Hn?" Chanyeol bergumam lagi, hampir menarik stetoskopnya dari leher sebelum Baekhyun mencegahnya. Ia agak terkejut, padahal menurut cerita yang ia dengar langsung dari Eomm Byun, Baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang galak pada seseorang yang baru mengenalnya. Tapi sekarang? Bisakah Chanyeol langsung menciumnya karena berbicara dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Jangan periksa aku dulu ishh!"

"Ke-"

"Eung...boleh Baekkie bertanya?"

"Setelah aku memeriksamu dulu"

"Tap-"

"Tanyakan apapun yang kau mau setelah ini. Aku janji, pemeriksaannya tak akan butuh waktu lama. Berikan aku waktu 5 menit untuk memeriksamu dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Tap- baiklah"

Putaran malas mata Baekhyun nampak begitu menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol lihat. Anak itu memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi lain selama Chanyeol memeriksanya dan berkali-kali mencoba untuk membuat kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyunnie"

Menyesal?

Kalian harus tahu kalau Baekhyun baru saja menyesali semua perkatannya. Bagaimana ia yang memulai untuk berbicara dengan nada begitu manja pada Chanyeol, juga karena ia membiarkan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan begitu menggemaskan.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup hebat bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan stetoskop ke dadanya. Oh, Baekhyun yakin pasti Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan pesta meriah didalam dadanya saat ini.

Wajahnya memerah, dan Baekhyun akan benar-benar mengutuk apapun itu karena ia baru saja melihat Chanyeol menahan tawanya (lagi). Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya rapat, masih berusaha memeriksa Baekhyun dengan stetoskopnya tapi juga sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa yang Dokter tertawakan?"

"Oh? Eung...kau merasa baik-baik saja? Apa jantungmu merasa agak sakit?"

Chanyeol tahu harusnya ia tidak mentertawakan Baekhyun seperti ini. Sebagai dokter harusnya ia bisa lebih menghormati pasiennya. Walau ia tahu jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang seperti itu bukan karena hal yang serius, Chanyeol tetap agak menyesal karena mentertawakannya.

"Dokter menyebalkan!" Baekhyun agak merajuk setelah mendorong stetoskop Chanyeol dan juga tangan lelaki itu. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan begitu menggemaskan dan tak sadar sambil melipat tangan didepan perutnya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakanmu"

"Ishh"

"Ohiya, Eomma-mu sudah menceritakan tentangku padamu ya?"

Tatapan Baekhyun melunak dan ia melirik Chanyeol dengan begitu polos. Sempat terbersit sedikit pemikiran mengenai betapa percaya dirinya seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun malah mengangguk, membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika Chanyeol berbaik hati merapikan selimutnya.

"Sedikit"

"Hmmm, Baekhyunnie. Eh, tak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Eung...tak apa" _'didalam mimpiku kau bahkan memanggilku baby'_ lanjut Baekhyun didalam hatinya dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang.

Senyum kekanakannya muncul untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ingat kalau masih ada Dokter Park disisinya. Baekhyun berdeham sekali, memegangi ujung selimutnya dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Dokter Park yang kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengenai perasaanku. Apa...apa kau keberatan?"

"..."

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kau bisa mengabaikan perasaanku. Aku...tak terlalu berharap banyak padamu Baek. Eung, lagipula aku sudah biasa menjalani cinta sepihak sep-"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Dokter Park? Atau...apa kita memiliki hubungan diluar rumah sakit? Selain Dokter dan pasien, apa...kita..."

"Tidak, tidak Baekkie. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu sebulan lalu. Saat kau dibopong ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan"

"Ternyata benar. Pernikahan itu hanya mimpi"

"Eh?"

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang mampir pada Baekhyun. Bibirnya nampak maju beberapa cm dengan tatapan sedih yang tak sama sekali Chanyeol mengerti. Anak itu memilin ujung selimutnya dengan gemas, tak memperdulikan bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat bertanya-tanya karena tak mengerti dengan tingkah Baekhyun sekarang.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu tampan. Sangat tampan malahan. Baekhyun bahkan menyukainya sejak pertama kali ia menyadari kalau Dokter Park adalah Park Chanyeol yang dimimpinya adalah sang suami. Wajahnya sama persis, sikapnya yang penuh perhatian dan selalu tersenyum juga Baekhyun yakini kalau Dokter Park memanglah Park Chanyeol didalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, masih agak kecewa dan kesal. Kalau tahu di dunia nyata ia ternyata belum menikahi Chanyeol, ia pikir lebih baik ia kembali ke mimpinya saja. Dimana ia sudah jelas-jelas menikahi Chanyeol.

Dokter Park itu lelaki idaman. Tinggi, tampan, baik hati, penuh perhatian dan sempurna. Baekhyun sangat-sangat mengakui fakta itu. Dan tambahan fakta kalau ternyata Dokter Park menyukainya, membuat Baekhyun agak senang.

Sekarang ia tahu mengenai semua alasan dibalik mimpinya itu. Kenapa ia bisa menikahi seorang lelaki tampan seperti Chanyeol. Itu semua pasti karena Baekhyun tengah koma sejak sebulan lalu. Dan karena koma, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan mimpi indah itu. Dimana ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol dengan status mereka yang menikah. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Ohiya Dokter Park,"

"Kenapa?"

"Cincinmu itu..."

"Ah ini"

Sejak menyadari ada sebuah cincin yang Dokter Park kenakan, Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran. Cincin itu mengingatkannya lagi pada mimpi indahnya. Dimana ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama memakai cincin itu dengan penuh perasaan bahagia.

Chanyeol mengangkat jari-jarinya dan menggerakannya dengan perlahan. Dan kini Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat cincin silver itu menghiasi jemari kokoh Chanyeol. Nafasnya agak tercekat, itu sama persis seperti apa yang didalam mimpinya ia kenakan.

Baekhyun berusaha tenang, tak mau berpikir macam-macam karena itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua hal yang entah kenapa saling bersangkut paut antara mimpi dan juga kenyataannya. Ini aneh.

"Cincinnya cantik"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol tersadar setelah untuk hitungan detik sibuk memperhatikan cincinnya yang tersemat dijari manis.

"Ya. Kau benar, cincinku cantik sekali"

"Apa..." Baekhyun nampak tak yakin. Didalam hati ia benar-benar berniat menanyakan pada Chanyeol apakah Chanyeol memiliki pasangan cincinnya. Karena kalau iya...bisa-bisa Baekhyun bunuh diri karena terlalu bingung. "Apa itu cincin couple?" Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun meluncur dengan lancar. Ia agak ragu, bahkan terlihat was-was kalau saja Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan atau kata 'Ya' yang bisa saja membuat Baekhyun jantungan.

"Sebenarnya iya. Ini adalah cincin couple" Dan mata Baekhyun membulat. Baekhyun tahu, pasangan cincin yang dipakai Chanyeol adalah cincinnya yang ia pakai sebagai cincin pernikahan. Tapi itu didalam mimpi!

"Tapi aku menghilangkannya kemarin. Hehe"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau bagaimana ketika melihat Chanyeol yang dengan santainya malah tertawa. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh semua hal bodoh diantara mimpi dan kenyataan.

"Kalau Dokter menemukan cincinnya...bolehkah Baek me-"

"BAEKBEE!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa benar-benar terkejut karena pekikan seseorang diambang pintu. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir saja mengamuk pada si berisik yang berani memotong ucapannya sebelum ia sadar siapa yang ada diambang pintu ketika ia menoleh.

"K-kyungsoo?"

Itu sahabat bermata doe kesayangannya yang paling Baekhyun cintai. Si pendek nan menggemaskan yang selalu menyukai hal-hal berbau pororo.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dengan begitu lebar melihat bagaimana senyum Kyungsoo terkembang tak kalah lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu Bee~"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, anak itu sudah mendorong Chanyeol dan naik keatas ranjang Baekhyun. Keduanya berpelukan erat dengan senyum mengembang lebar dimasing-masing bibir kissable mereka.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya agak kaget. Apalagi ketika teman Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu langsung melompat keatas ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol hanya takut kalau kedua anak itu terlalu bersemangat, selang infus Baekhyun bisa terlepas nantinya.

"Hati-hati kumohon. Jangan sampai infusmu terlepas Baekkie"

Chanyeol memperingati dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat dua sahabat yang tengah melepas rindu ini merasa terganggu karenanya.

Kyungsoo melirik kesal kearah Chanyeol dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun, saat menyadari kalau Kyungsoo merasa kesal pada Dokter Park, segera menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Baekhyun "Aku hiks merindukanmu~ tak ada yang mau menemaniku berbelanja karena kau koma kemarin hiks"

"Jangan menangis Kyung~ aku sedih ka-"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya. Baekhyun hampir saja lupa kalau Dokter Park masih berada disana bersama mereka.

Ia melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya, membenarkan sedikit pakaiannya yang berantakan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan fokus pada Dokter Park.

"Pemeriksaannya?"

"Sudah selesai."

Baekhyun tak mungkin menyukai Dokter Park. Walaupun Dokter Park begitu tampan dan baik hati sekalipun. Dan tidak mungkin juga, hanya karena Dokter Park mengusak rambutnya seperti ini bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Baekkie bisa menekan bel disam-"

"Baekkie sudah tahu~"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Kyungsoo menyerngit. Ia kaget bukan main. Si galak Baekhyun, bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan melegalkan panggilan 'Baekkie' pada Dokter yang entah siapa namanya ini.

Padahal seingat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pernah membuat seorang adik kelas disekolah mereka mimisan karena ditinju hidungnya. Oh, salahkan saja Taeyong -adik kelas mereka- yang memanggil Baekhyun menggunakan panggilan 'Baekkie' dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Aku akan kembali untuk pemeriksaan yang selanjutnya."

"Ne"

Dokter Park menjauh dan Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Anak itu tersenyum manis, melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Baek, apa hubunganmu deng-"

"Ohiya, ada berita apa selama aku tidak sekolah?"

"OH! AKU PUNYA HOT NEWS UNTUKMU!"

"apa?"

"OH SEHUN BERSELINGKUH! KAU TAHU? KEKASIH SIALANMU ITU MEMILIKI KEKASIH BARU!"

"A-apa? S-Sehun?"

TBC

Annyeong~

Ini semacem pemanasan sebelum semua inti dan konfliknya dikeluarkan di Chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Aku bakal berusaha buat ga mengecewakan kalian. Dukungan kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku. So, i love y'all :*

Review Juseyoooooooo~


	4. Chapter 4

Who 4

ChanBaek

T

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya setelah Baekhyun tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap mendapatkan perawatan intensif darinya, si manis itu pasti sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol hanya mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak pulang dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan benar, Chanyeol mengakuinya tepat didepan Eomma dan Appa Byun kalau ia tak ingin Baekhyun pulang dan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dan mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi.

Dan siang ini, dengan berat hati Chanyeol harus merelakan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Kalau Baekhyun tak merengek padanya dan menangis sambil mengatakan kalau anak manis itu ingin cepat-cepat sekolah lagi, Chanyeol belum akan mau membiarkannya pergi. Dan sekarang, adalah saat-saat berat dimana Baekhyun sudah nampak rapi dengan pakaian casualnya yang telah menggantikan pakaian biru khas pasien.

"Kyungie,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa ada Jongin?"

"Itu..."

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya nampak asik bergelayut manja dilengan Jongin nampak panik dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk ditepian ranjang. Anak manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan mata menatap tajam sosok lelaki eksotis yang sebelumnya duduk berdampingan di sofa bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya agak gugup. Ia berdeham, menggumam untuk beberapa kali sebelum senyum bodohnya muncul dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Aku dan Jongin sekarang berpacaran"

"YAK!"

Lelaki bernama Jongin yang sebelumnya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya berjengit kaget, ia bahkan hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya duduk ketika suara Baekhyun yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kebencian. Melemparkan tas besar diatas ranjangnya dan berniat menghampiri Jongin. Ia kesal sekali, lelaki berkulit eksotis yang sudah ia cap sebagai lelaki paling mesum yang ia kenal sudah berani-beraninya mencuri Kyungsoo darinya.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun baru saja menggulung kedua lengan sweater-nya dan berniat memukuli Jongin dengan tangan kosong saat tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Ia agak terkejut dan juga kesal ketika mendapati suami khayalannya sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah kjawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir tak sadar karena Chanyeol benar-benar cepat. Lelaki itu memegangi bahu Baekhyun, juga menatapnya dengan begitu khawatir.

"Aku ada dikamar sebelah ketika mendengar teriakanmu. Are you okay?"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Terkutuklah wahai suara gugup yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan selama satu tangannya lagi merapikan lengan sweater Baekhyun yang tadi digulung.

Jongin bernafas lega melihat musuh terbesarnya seolah takluk dan lemah begitu saja. Ia memegangi dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat menggila karena ketakutan. Ia pun tersenyum, memilih menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi sebelum Baekhyun murka kembali.

"Ayo pergi saja Sooie"

"Tapi aku harus meng-"

"Baekhyun sepertinya tak menginginkan kehadiranku disini. Dia menyeramkan ketika marah-marah"

"Kau takut?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dude, bisa malu dunia akhirat kalau Kyungsoo sampai tahu ia takut pada Baekhyun yang marah-marah.

Ia pun kembali menggeleng, tersenyum dengan begitu tampan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa luluh dalam sekejap. Kekuatan namja sexy, katanya.

"Aku tidak takut Baby, hanya...k-khawatir"

"Khawatir apa?"

"Itu..." _'keselamatanku tentu saja'_ Jongin membatin, memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan perlahan-lahan mengajaknya pergi selama Baekhyun masih terlihat jinak bersama Dokternya.

"Ck, ayo pulang saja. Nanti kita temui lagi Baekhyun kalau ia sudah ada dirumah"

"Baiklah"

Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo, setengah berlari karena ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat kemarahan Byun Baekhyun. Ah, Jongin menyesal karena sebelumnya ia pikir setelah Baekhyun bangun dari koma anak itu akan menjadi baik hati. Ternyata ia salah, Baekhyun masih sama saja menyebalkannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Oh tuan Kim. Byun Baekhyun itu koma, bukan lupa ingatan!

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku ishh!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang tak mau melepaskannya ketika mereka berpelukan. Ah Baekhyun malu sekali, khususnya pada Eomma-nya yang sedari tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

Setelah benar-benar sadar kalau sebenarnya ia tak mengenal Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sesekali merasa kesal pada lelaki tinggi itu. Kala Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti bayi, kala lelaki itu bertingkah sok perhatian dan memanjakannya, atau lainnya yang bisa membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi merona. Baekhyun terus berpikir _'Ada apa denganku? Come on Baek, Dokter Park hanya orang asing! Jangan biarkan dia memperlakukanmu seenaknya'_

Jiwanya masih sangat muda. Usianya 18 tahun dan itu adalah saat dimana segala tingkah dan kelakuan pasti akan terasa membingungkan. Istilahnya, labil.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, dalam arti sesungguhnya! Ia menyukai kala Chanyeol bersikap baik tapi tidak berlebihan. Tapi...bukan menyukai dalam artian ia mau membalas perasaan Dokter tampan itu.

Walau didalam mimpi Chanyeol adalah suaminya, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa. Dunia mimpi dan kenyataan itu berbeda. Walaupun bisa disangkut pautkan, tak semuanya bisa berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi dialam khayalan itu.

Mengingat juga, Baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih di kehidupannya. Namanya Oh Sehun, teman satu angkatan disekolahnya. Kelas mereka bertetangga dan semua orang mengetahui kalau ia dan Sehun saling mencintai. Mungkin.

Mungkin saja mereka saling mencintai. Baekhyun selalu percaya kalau ia dan Sehun saling mencintai. Hingga ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Sehun berselingkuh, Baekhyun mulai meragukan cintanya untuk Sehun, atau sebaliknya. Kyungsoo tak mungkin berbohong, dan ia akan lebih percaya pada Kyungsoo ketimbang Sehun nantinya kalau si brengsek itu berusaha membela diri.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu"

"Hn"

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Baekkie"

"Aku akan datang seminggu sekali"

"Sung-"

"Untuk pemeriksaan"

Bolehkah Chanyeol merasa kecewa atas jawaban Baekhyun? Ia ingin dirinya menjadi satu-satunya alasan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke sini, untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, agak hambar dan membiarkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghempaskan tangannya. Ia tak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerimanya dengan baik. Mereka memang semakin dekat, namun bukan dekat seperti apa yang Chanyeol selalu harapkan. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan setelah dua hari mereka saling mengobrol. Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu bukanlah masalah besar, selama ia bisa dekat dan mengenal orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak akan peduli pada semua sikap menyebalkan Baekhyun.

"Apa perpisahannya sudah selesai?"

"Eomma ishh!"

"Tidak berpelukan lagi atau ber-"

"Ayo pulang! Ishh, aku membenci Eomma"

Eomma Byun tertawa, mengusap wajah Chanyeol lembut sebelum pada akhirnya membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya menjauh dari si dokter tampan itu.

Wajah anak berusia 18 tahun itu nampak ditekuk, dengan sebuah pout yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Appa Byun bahkan sampai menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak kepalanya sebelum anak itu benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dokter Park"

"Hn? Ah, ada apa Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya sibuk memandangi Baekhyun hingga anak itu menghilang dibalik pintu mobil yang baru saja dibanting kasar, menoleh. Ia tersenyum ramah, membiarkan Appa Byun menepuk bahunya sebanyak dua kali dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, membalas pelukan calon mer- oh, bolehkah Chanyeol memanggil Appa Byun calon Ayah mertua?- dengan erat.

"Mainlah kerumah kapanpun kau mau"

"Ne...Ahjussi"

"Aku dan istriku akan sangat senang kalau kau menyempatkan main kerumah kami. Dan, kami akan jauh lebih senang lagi kalau kau rajin-rajin menengok Baekhyunnie-ku"

"Ne ahjussi, aku akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk berkunjung."

Bukankah menyenangkan? Appa Byun bahkan merestuinya bersama Baekhyun. Haha, bolehkah Chanyeol tertawa senang sekarang? Ia hanya tinggal meyakinkan Baekhyun yang keras kepala kalau ia memang menyukai anak itu.

Appa Byun memandang Chanyeol bagaikan anaknya sendiri, ia bahkan kembali menyempatkan senyum sebelum berbalik untuk menyusul istri dan juga anaknya.

Dan saat mobil itu melaju cepat, Chanyeol tak bisa apa-apa selain memekik senang. Pekikan dan juga teriakan _'Yes'_ menggema dengan begitu agung sampai-sampai membuat banyak orang termasuk security yang tengah berjaga merasa kaget.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal diudara. Ia senang sekali. Senyumnya mengembang bahkan selama perjalanan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun~ aku men- Cincinku?"

Chanyeol baru saja hendak memekik bodoh sambil menunggu lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai 17. Tapi saat mata bulatnya menyadari cincin miliknya yang hilang ada ditangan orang lain, membuatnya urung untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Ia harus memastikan!

.

.

.

Harusnya hari ini Baekhyun masih bersantai dirumahnya. Merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan bertingkah bagaikan seorang Putera Mahkota yang akan dituruti semua keinginannya. Sebenarnya tawaran dari sang Appa untuk menjadi Putera Mahkota sangatlah menggiurkan, apalagi Baekhyun memiliki niat untuk menguras rekening Appa-nya. Ugh, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan kalau sang Appa benar-benar membelikan semua hal yang ia inginkan. Tapi itu ' _Kalau'_. Nyatanya, saat ini ia malah sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan sang Eomma yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dari dalam mobil karena khawatir.

"Ayo pulang saja Bee! Eomma takut kau pingsan!"

"Ishh, tidak mau!"

"Ayolah~ Dokter Park akan berkunjung nanti. Kau ti-"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertemu tiang jemuran itu! Ishh"

Baekhyun itu tengah kesal. Mood-nya sejak semalam hancur karena Dokter Park. Kalau saja Dokter Park tidak membuatnya harus bergadang mendengarkan celotehannya, pasti kini Baekhyun tak akan merasa mengantuk seperti ini.

Dokter Park terus-terus menanyakan _'apakah kau sudah minum obat?'_ Atau ' _sudah makan malam? Ingin aku mampir dan belikan makanan?'_ Yang membuat telinga Baekhyun jadi panas. Ia kesal sekali ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya berlebihan seperti itu. Walau ia senang diberi perhatian, tapi bukan perhatian yang seperti itu. Lagipula Chanyeol kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Kenapa lelaki itu jadi repot sekali.

"Ishh, Jangan paksa Baekkie! Baekkie ingin sekolah!"

"Tapi...Yasudah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telepon Eomma, Appa atau Dokter Park!"

"Ishh Eomma! Berhenti memintaku untuk menghubungi Dokter Park!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukai Dokter Park?"

"TIDAK!"

"Oh, tapikan Dokter Park menyukaimu sa-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan Baekhyun berlalu. Menghentakkan kakinya kasar sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari. Ia bertemu dengan banyak temannya ketika memasuki koridor. Membuat Baekhyun membalas beberapa sapaan dan juga menyunggingkan senyumnya karena rasa kesal pada Eomma-nya dan juga Dokter Park pun sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

"Kyung, coklatnya!"

"Ck."

"Kyung, susu strawberry-nya!"

"Ck."

"Kyung-"

"YAK! AMBIL SENDIRI!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ketika Kyungsoo yang seharusnya membantu malah memekik. Membantu apa Baek? Membantu membukakan semua bungkus makananmu? Haish, menjijikan.

Anak bermata bulat itu mendelikan matanya. Ikut mempoutkan bibirnya sama seperti Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia melempar sebatang coklat kewajah Baekhyun. Ugh, tapi untungnya Baekhyun dapat mencegah batang coklat itu mengenai wajahnya.

"YAK! KAU INI KENAPA KYUNGSOO?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA! HAISHH"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti pembantu!"

" _Kan_ kau yang bilang akan membantuku"

"Bukan seperti ini ishh!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melemparinya. Tapi dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang sebelumnya ia kumpulkan dimeja. Itu semua sampah Baekhyun kalau mau tahu.

Saat mengetahui kalau Byun Baekhyun yang menggemaskan sudah kembali masuk sekolah, kelas mereka bahkan langsung dibanjiri oleh penggemar Baekhyun. Coklat dan Susu strawberry mendominasi meja Baekhyun ketika semua lelaki dengan beberapa gadis itu bermaksud merayakan kembalinya si manis bermarga Byun ini.

Baekhyun senang bukan main. Apalagi sejak ia sadar dari koma seminggu lalu, ia belum sama sekali memakan yang namanya coklat. Si Park tiang jemuran itu selalu melarangnya makan coklat dan itu menyebalkan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie~"

"Haish, lupakan"

Untuk kali ini saja, Kyungsoo akan berbaik hati dan membiarkan sahabatnya ini. Ia tak akan mendendam, tak akan juga menyebarkan foto bugil Baekhyun walau ia kesal bukan main. Hanya kali ini. Tapi nanti?

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak membalas pesan masuk dari Jongin diponselnya ketika mata bulatnya mendapati apa yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lihat.

Oh Sehun.

Si triplek berjalan yang baru saja melewati kelas mereka. Anak yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu nampak melirik Baekhyun, sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk cepat pergi ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

"Baek"

"Hn?" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan makanannya bahkan saat Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali merebutnya dari tangan anak itu.

"Sehun" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tak memprovokasi, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut. Hanya tak ingin Baekhyun terke- "Uhukk uhukk" tapi nyatanya anak itu tetap terkejut.

"YAK!" Kyungsoo membentaknya lagi. Merebut paksa dua buah coklat ditangan Baekhyun sebelum ia menyodorkan sebotol air. Baekhyun menenggak airnya kasar dan bergumam ' _ah_ ' panjang sebelum tersenyum kekanakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Baekhyun itu tuli atau bagaimana? Padahal Kyungsoo yakin benar kalau anak itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Sudah bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Nadanya agak serius. Ini menyangkut masa depan Baekhyun, dan menurut Kyungsoo hal seperti ini harus dibahas dengan serius. "Belum" tapi Baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan santai. Kelewat santai malahan.

"Tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Nanti"

"Kenapa nan-"

"Oh, Dokter sialan itu meneleponku!"

"Hn?"

Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin ikut campur pada hal-hal pribadi Baekhyun. Mereka memang bersahabat, Kyungsoo juga selalu meminta Baekhyun menceritakan segala hal padanya. Tapi kalau Baekhyun tak mau cerita ia tak bisa memaksa. Termasuk untuk urusan Oh Sehun ini.

Baekhyun tak pernah cerita padanya bagaimana ia dan Oh Sehun bisa berhubungan. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah teman masa kecil. Keduanya berteman sejak Taman kanak-kanak, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka berada di _junior high school._

Kyungsoo seolah buta dan tuli mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun tak pernah mau cerita, ditambah dirinya sama sekali tak dekat dengan pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Berhenti menggombal! Dasar tiang jemuran!"

Fokus Kyungsoo teralihkan dan kembali pada sahabatnya yang kini memiliki rona merah dipipinya. Kyungsoo menyerngit, sempat bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa terlihat malu-malu seperti ini. Apalagi ketika anak itu menggaruk-garuk mejanya lembut dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Kyungsoo tau benar kalau Baekhyun pasti tengah malu.

"Aku bawa obatnya ishh!"

 _"..."_

"Berisik sekali! Aku tau, aku tau!" Baekhyun terus protes dan melontarkan kata-katanya dengan kasar. Tapi wajahnya malah berbanding terbalik karena ia semakin merona parah ketika Chanyeol diujung telepon sana terus melontarkan kata-kata manis.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo berbisik, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan segera menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo "Dokter Park, Kyung" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menekan ikon speaker diponselnya agar Kyungsoo juga bisa mendengar si tiang jemuran itu.

 _"Baek?"_

"Apa?"

 _"Minum obatmu!"_

"Ini masih jam sem-"

 _"11.12! Minum obatmu!"_

"Nanti ishh!"

Nyatanya, walau terus mengoceh dan nampak tak suka pada apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap menurutinya diam-diam. Ia membuka resleting tas-nya, mengambil kotak obatnya dan mulai memisahkan satu persatu.

 _"Sayang, minum ob-"_

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Ada temanku!"

 _"Lalu masalahnya?"_

"Ishh!"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Mendengar bagaimana percakapan bodoh yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ah, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat berpikir kalau Dokter Park itu malah terdengar seperti Baekhyun kekasih Baekhyun yang _overprotective._ Habisnya sejak ia mrlihat interaksi dua manusia itu dirumah sakit, mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun nampak diam sejenak, berdoa untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menelan semua obatnya.

 _"Sudah diminum?"_

"Hn"

 _"Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya dulu. Aku masih harus memeriksa be-"_

"Jadi kau menelepon hanya untuk memarahiku?"

 _"Maksudmu?"_

"Kau menelepon hanya untuk memaksaku minum obat?"

 _"Sungguh, apa maksud ucapanmu Baek?"_

"Haishh, menyebalkan!"

 _"Ba-"_

 _Tuuuuuuut_

Baekhyun mendorong ponselnya jauh-jauh. Wajahnya nampak ditekuk dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Kyungsoo disisinya makin tak mengerti. Baekhyun nampak baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Namun kenapa sekarang nampak begitu kesal dan kecewa? Oh, jangan katakan kalau ini semua karena Dokter Park.

"Kau dan Dokter Park...pacaran ya?"

"Eung?"

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"A-aku tidak!" Baekhyun mengelak, menatap sungguh-sungguh tepat dimata Kyungsoo yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. "Sungguh?" Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk saat ini. Nyalinya selalu ciut ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya setajam itu.

DrrtDrrt

Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa kesal sekali setelah Chanyeol meneleponnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol meneleponnya walau diawal ia merasa begitu semangat saat Chanyeol menelepon. Tapi saat lelaki itu bilang hanya ingin memaksa Baekhyun minum obat, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menendang kaki si tiang jemuaran itu.

DrrtDrrt

"Coba kulihat!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin meraih ponselnya, namun ia kalah cepat dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu masih nampak menyeramkan, membuat Baekhyun pasrah dan tak berani protes saat si pinguin itu membuka pesan masuk diponselnya.

Baekhyun diam, agak panik juga. Ia berdoa didalam hati semoga saja bukan Chanyeol yang mengirim pesan untuknya. Uh, jangan sampai Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol itu agak mesum kalau mengetik pesan. Ishh, Baekhyun saja pernah dibuat merinding saat Chanyeol mengirim pesan yang membahas bagaimana indahnya bibir Baekhyun.

"Sehunna?"

"Eung?"

"Ini pesan dari Sehun! Lihatlah, belum kubaca!"

"O-oh"

Pesan dari Sehun!

Jauh lebih buruk!

Dan Baekhyun membencinya!

Si brengsek itu. Bahkan sama sekali tak menanyakan kabar Baekhyun. Tak menjenguk saat Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Tak juga ada disaat Baekhyun terkapar tak berdaya.

Baekhyun sungguh membencinya! Ia tak mau punya kekasih seperti Sehun! Ia mencintai Sehun, itu benar. Tapi kalau Sehun seperti itu, Baekhyun mana tahan.

 _ **From : Sehunna**_

 _ **Baek, kita perlu bicara!**_

 _ **Ini penting!**_

Oke, Baekhyun mulai menebak-nebak sok tahu. Sehun pasti ingin menjelaskan semua padanya. Lelaki itu pasti akan membela diri karena tak terima karena disalahkan.

 _ **From : Sehunna**_

 _ **Pulang sekolah, di tempat parkir.**_

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun. Ia menyukai lelaki itu dan semua orang tahu. Dan kini, ia takut sekali kalau Sehun akan melepaskannya. Ia tak mau Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak akan bisa. Percayalah.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun...mengajakku bicara"

"Haishh si brengsek itu. Kenapa dia tidak menghampirimu saja?" Kyungsoo berkata dan nampak benar-benar kesal. Ah, hubungannya dan Sehun tidaklah baik, dan Kyungsoo agak tak menyukai lelaki yang katanya adalah kekasih Baekhyun. "Mana kutahu" Tapi Baekhyun menjawabinya dengan santai. Bahkan sambil merapikan kotak obatnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam tas.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan bicara padanya pulang sekolah nanti"

"Ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri hehe"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal karena ia hampir tak sama sekali fokus pada sisa-sisa pelajarannya tadi. Selain pesan-pesan yang dikirimi Chanyeol karena lelaki itu memaksa akan menjemput, juga karena pembahasan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Sehun.

Ia berjalan sendirian keluar dari kelas karena Kyungsoo bilang harus pulang bersama Jongin. Ck, ingin sekali rasanya mencekik Kim Jongin. Pasti selama Baekhyun tak ada, ketua dari klub dance disekolah mereka itu mengajari Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak. Awas saja kalau Kyungsoo kesayangan Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi lelaki mesum juga. Ishh.

"Itu dia"

Langkah kakinya Baekhyun bawa dengan perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang agak becek karena tadi sempat gerimis. Ia tersenyum manis, melambai singkat pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri disisi motor hitamnya. Wajahnya nampak datar, tak tersenyum tak juga terlihat marah. Dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu biasa dengan itu semua.

"Sehun"

"Hai Baek. Sudah sembuh?" Lelaki itu bertanya dan Baekhyun memilih menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan "Maaf tak sempat menjengukmu kemarin"

"Eung, itu tak apa"

Nyatanya, walau Baekhyun bilang akan memarahi Sehun karena tak perhatian padanya, kini ia malah tersenyum malu-malu pada lelaki itu. Baekhyun menarik-narik tali tas-nya gemas, sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya karena situasinya berubah menjadi agak canggung.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Hn?"

Baekhyun ingat kalau ia pernah tuli semala 2 jam karena tenggelam di danau belakang rumah neneknya. Dan sekarang, ia tak tahu kenapa tulinya jadi kambuh. Ia pasti salah dengar apa yang Sehun katakan tadi. Itu pasti kesalahpahaman karena ada gangguan ditelinganya.

"Telingaku sepertinya tuli la-"

"Tidak Baek. Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tuli! Aku tahu kalau kau tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan telingamu. Kecuali kejadian dirumah nenek Byun yang membuatmu tuli selama dua jam"

"Serius Sehun! Kau pasti bercanda. Tentang...kekasih yang kau maksud. Aku ini keka-"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau bukan kekasihku"

"S-sehunna"

Sehun meraih helm-nya yang ada dimotornya, dan ia membersihkan sejenak ketika melihat ada debu yang menempel di kacanya.

Baekhyun masih menatap tak percaya, juga tak bisa berkata apapun karena begitu terkejut. Ia dan Sehun itu saling mencintai. Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Kita tak pernah mengungkapkan cinta sama sekali kalau kau sadar"

"Itu tidak ben-"

"Ingatlah dengan baik. Apa kau pernah mengakui didepan Eomma dan Appa-mu kalau aku adalah keksihmu? Atau, apa kau ingat kapan aku mengajakmu menjadi kekasih? Kita...kita tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih Baek"

"..."

Ya. Baekhyun ingat semuanya. Mereka memang tidak pernah saling mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta satu sama lain, Sehun juga tak pernah mengajak Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Dan kenapa Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan pada Eomma dan Appa Byun, itu hanya karena...kedua orang tuanya melarang Baekhyun untuk pacaran.

Baekhyun pikir, dengan semua hal-hal yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun dengan begitu manis sudah cukup membuktikan kalau mereka saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa Sehun malah berkata seolah-olah ia dan Baekhyun memang tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Itu menyakitkan.

"Kita seperti ini karena semua orang salah paham akan kedekatan kita. Kau tahu, mereka yang menjodoh-jodohkan dan kita terlalu santai menanggapi hingga situasinya menjadi serunyam ini"

"..."

"Baek, sekarang aku memiliki Irene. Kita lupakan semua yang terjadi diantara kita. Kita adalah teman Baek, aku mengenalmu sejak kecil dan kau pun sebaliknya"

"..."

"Aku menyayangimu. Tapi hanya sebagai teman. Kau sahabatku yang paling berharga"

"K-kau...kau jahat!"

"Tidak be-"

Sehun tahu kalau mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca barusan. Ia baru saja hendak menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan anak itu, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Sehun tak bisa berbuat apapun. Itu adalah keputusan paling tepat yang harus ia pilih ketimbang membuat Baekhyun terus merasakan cinta sepihak darinya. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun, tapi tak lebih dari hanya sekedar teman dekat.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar pasrah. Baekhyun sudah menjauh dan hanya terlihat punggungnya. Ia diam memperhatikan dan tak berniat menyusul karena ia tahu Baekhyun juga pasti sedang tak ingin melihatnya.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan hampir saja berlari meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolahnya. Ia terisak-isak pelan sambil sesekali menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia dapat merasakan hujan mulai turun dan membasahi dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia marah dan benar-benar kesal pada Sehun. Teman masa kecilnya itu seolah membuangnya begitu saja.

Kalau tahu begini pada akhirnya, kenapa tidak dari dulu Sehun mengelak dan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau mereka memang tidak pacaran. Baekhyun pasti tak akan sesakit ini kalau Sehun menjelaskannya sejak dulu.

Kalau dulu Sehun langsung mengelak saat semua orang menjodohkan mereka, pasti Baekhyun tak akan merasa sebodoh ini. Ia seperti diselingkuhi, tapi tak tahu dengan siapa.

Ia harusnya memang tak 100% menyalahkan Sehun, nyatanya dulu saat semua orang menjodohkan mereka Baekhyun juga tak berniat protes. Ia dan Sehun hanya tertawa mengabaikan, terlihat santai-santai saja dan terus terlihat dekat seperti biasanya.

"Hiks, aku mem-"

Bruk

"Baekkie?

"Eung?"

"Kenapa huja-"

"Chanyeollie, hiks"

Harusnya Chanyeol tak perlu datang. Baekhyun malu ketika Chanyeol mendapatinya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Dokter tampan itu pasti melihatnya menangis tadi.

Baekhyun malu, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tampan itu merasa terkejut hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan payungnya karena terhentak saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat sekali.

"Hiks"

TBC

Annyeong~

Go to Review, Pm or Line for your question^^ (Line? Cek bio)

Chanbaek moment-nya masih secimit-cimit wkwk mohon bersabar ya~ Semuanya sudah diatur step by step^^

Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini ff^^ let's review^^ itu siders review juga boleh kali ah hehe.

Aku tungguin loh review kalian semuanya haha^^

Cek ff sebelah boleh kok^^ aku baru namatin _Little Crush, I Love You^^_

Last,

Review juseyoooooooooo~


	5. Chapter 5

Who 5

ChanBaek

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring dijok belakang mobil Chanyeol dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal leher yang kebetulan ada disana. Almamater dan tas-nya telah diambil alih Chanyeol dan disampirkan di kursi depan karena basah.

Chanyeol masih mendengar isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari mulut si kesayangan walau Baekhyun sudah menutupinya dengan bantal.

Oh tuhan, Chanyeol tak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun sakit hati, dan mungkin anak itu benar-benar sedih karena Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya, karena tadi ia pun sempat menemui Oh Sehun setelah ia meminta Baekhyun menunggu dimobil.

 _Flashback :_

 _"Eung"_

 _Sehun baru saja menyalakan mesin motornya ketika suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh. Ia mematikan lagi motornya, tapi tak sama sekali melepaskan helm-nya karena gerimis semakin deras._

 _Lelaki berpayung didepannya tersenyum untuk sesaat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang mau tak mau disambut oleh Sehun._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol, Dokter-nya Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Tadinya, ia bahkan ingin mengatakan kalau ia adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Tapi saat ia pikir terlalu berlebihan mengaku-aku dirinya sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa diam-diam didalam hati._

 _"Oh Sehun" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, menaik-turunkan tangannya perlahan khas orang yang berjabat tangan._

 _Keduanya saling tatap dengan pandangan bingung yang jelas-jelas Sehun layangkan. Chanyeol sendiri, sebenarnya hanya ingin mengklarifikasi pada lelaki didepannya mengenai kenapa Baekhyun bisa menangis seperti itu._

 _Bukan maksudnya untuk menuduh, tapi ketika mendapati Baekhyun menangis, hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol dapati disini._

 _Ingat, ia hanya ingin memastikan. Bukan mencari ribut._

 _"Eung, Baekhyun..." Sehun memilih untuk turun dari motornya bahkan hanya karena mendengar Chanyeol bergumam._

 _Ia pikir ia harus menjelaskan pada lelaki didepannya agar Dokter muda ini tak salah sangka dan mengira ia macam-macam. Sehun tahu kalau Dokter ini mungkin melihat perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, dan ia yakin lelaki yang pasti lebih dewasa darinya itu ingin membahas tentang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis._

 _"Dengar, siapa nama anda tadi?" Sehun bertanya, karena ia memang lupa dengan nama lelaki didepannya "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol ramah dan memindahkan pegangan payungnya._

 _"Ah benar. Dokter Park, kalau kau mau menyalahkanku tentang Baekhyun yang menangis seperti tadi, silahkan. Itu memang kesalahanku yang membuatnya menangis"_

 _"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Hanya penasaran saja dengan alasan kenapa kau sampai membuat si manis itu menangis"_

 _Sehun menyerngit, sedikit terkejut dengan 'si manis' yang Dokter Park maksudkan untuk Baekhyun. Seingat Sehun, Baekhyun bahkan pernah menampar pipinya karena ia panggil begitu. Oh, apakah Dokter muda itu sudah mendapat izin dari yang mulia Baekhyun untuk menggunakan panggilan seramah itu? Sehun tebak, jawabannya belum. Dokter ini pasti adalah tipe keras kepala._

 _"Ah, soal itu... Sebenarnya aku tak sama sekali ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ini urusanku berasama Baekhyun."_

 _"Oh, kau tak akan menceritakan padaku berarti?" Chanyeol nampak kecewa secara tak langsung, tapi tak bertahan lama sampai ketika anak muda didepannya berdecak karena menerima pencerahaan."Ah, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi karena kau bilang kau adalah Dokter-nya Baekhyun...kurasa tak apa. Kau pasti bisa dipercaya"_

 _"Tentu. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Sungguh, Chanyeol penasaran sekali dengan yang terjadi diantara dua remaja ini. Ia bahkan sempat merasa takut kalau ternyata Baekhyun sudah dimiliki orang lain._

 _Dan Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Tentang hubungannya dan Baekhyun yang sudah dekat sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Tentang kedekatan mereka hingga kesalahpahaman yang mereka dapatkan karena terlalu dekat. Juga, sampai tiba-tiba Sehun mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan pernyataannya yang memiliki kekasih dan membuat Baekhyun menangis begitu sedih._

 _Chanyeol mendengar dan memahaminya dengan baik. Juga merasa tak mungkin menyalahkan Sehun karena dalam situasi ini ia merasa tak ada satupun yang salah diantara Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Ini kesalahpahaman yang sering terjadi pada remaja._

 _Dan Chanyeol kembali kemobilnya dengan perasaan lega. Kalau tadi sempat ada perasaan khawatir dan cemburu tersemat dihatinya, kini ia merasa tak ada beban apapun setelah tahu Sehun hanyalah teman Baekhyun. Oke, tak akan ada penghalang lagi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Pikirnya dan tersenyum begitu bahagia._

 _Tapi saat membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati sang pujaan hati tengah meringkuk dikursi belakang masih dengan teriasak-isak, Chanyeol malah kembali merasa khawatir._

 _Flashback End._

"Kita sudah sampai~"

Chanyeol berseru kekanakan ketika mobilnya ia hentikan tepat didepan pintu besar kediaman keluarga Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, tak sama sekali ingin menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun karena ia memang tak ingin.

Sedikit menoleh kebelakang, ia masih mendapati Baekhyun meringkuk dan terlihat begitu ringkih. Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar secara halus, ia benar-benar tak tega.

"Bee"

"..."

"Ayo turun"

"Hiks"

Chanyeol menyerah, tak akan benar-benar sanggup mendengar isakan Baekhyun mengalun ditelinganya. Ia memutuskan untuk turun terlebih dahulu setelah membuka payung.

Ia berlari kecil, membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lebar-lebar dan tak sengaja mengejutkan Baekhyun. Anak itu dengan kasar langsung menyingkirkan bantal yang sedari tadi ia rengkuh diwajahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, seolah-olah memarahi lelaki itu karena mengejutkannya.

"Hiks KENAPA MENGEJUTKAN BAEKKIE?"

Baekhyun berteriak begitu kesal, ia menenang-nendang kearah Chanyeol walau kakinya tak sampai. Ia dapat merasakan cipratan-ciptaran membasahi celana sekolah dan juga kakinya, itu tidak enak.

Sedangkan Chanyeol ditempatnya hanya tersenyum, merasa begitu hangat mendengar pekikan Baekhyun juga karena anak itu menggunakan panggilan menggemaskannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ken-hiks kenapa tertawa?"

"Ayo masuk. Eomma-mu pasti sudah menunggu"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini saja"

"Tidak boleh sayang, kau harus mengganti pakaiannmu yang basah"

"Ti-"

"Kugendong?"

Baekhyun diam. Tapi bukan karena kesal. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Ah, ia jadi ingat mimpinya ketika koma kemarin. Tolong katakan pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti bersikap seolah-olah lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Baekhyun malu sekali. Sungguh.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau"

"..."

"Aku akan memakan semua kue Strawberry yang dibuat Eomma-mu"

Chanyeol menjauh, ada sebuah senyum yang tak Baekhyun sadari terukir dibibir lelaki itu. Pintu mobilnya masih tak ditutup, membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Dokter Park yang semakin jauh.

Anak manis itu memilih untuk duduk setelah ia merasa pegal dengan posisi berbaringnya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, bahkan saat lelaki itu sudah menutup payungnya dan berniat mengetuk pintu besar rumah Baekhyun.

"DOKTER PARK!"

Oh, Baekhyun mana tahan kalau sudah diiming-imingi hal berbau Strawberry. Tapi, dalam hal ini...bukan hanya kue Strawberry buatan Eomma-nya yang mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Sebenarnya...tawaran dokter Park untuk menggendongnya pun sempat membuat Baekhyun merasa penasaran. Uh, pasti rasanya hangat kalau bisa berada didalam gendongan Dok- astaga Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Anak manis itu menggeleng berkali-kali untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya. Dan ia terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketika tahu-tahunya Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya dan tengah hujan-hujanan.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Agak malu juga karena Chanyeol sudah tersenyum aneh dihadapannya. Ia pun hanya merentangkan tangannya, menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Ah, entah kenapa ia jadi ingin sekali bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol.

"Manjanya~"

"Ishh"

"Baiklah, ayo ku-"

"D-dibelakang saja"

Chanyeol menjauh lagi dan Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dipipinya. Ishh, Baekhyun kan tidak pernah bilang kalau ia mau digendong didepan! Kenapa Chanyeol sok tahu sekali? Bahkan lelaki itu hampir saja meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk ia tarik mendekat.

Tidak Baekhyun, tidak Chanyeol, keduanya malah jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Agak ragu dan juga gugup, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan setengah berjongkok. Ia sedikit menyesal, harusnya tadi ia tak perlu berniat meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya sebelum digendong. Pasti saat ini Baekhyun tengah merutuknya dengan kasar didalam hati anak itu. Ya tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Park satu ini.

"Jangan mencuri kesempatan ya!"

Lelaki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang itu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara mendengar suara kekanakan Baekhyun memerintahnya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk, juga meminta Baekhyun berpegangan agar anak itu tak terjatuh sebelum ia memilih melangkah cepat.

Baekhyun menurutinya, tak sadar juga tersenyum begitu manis karena dugaanya benar, tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar terasa hangat dan ia menyukainya. Ia bahkan sampai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol karena begitu menikmati momennya.

.

.

.

Makan malam terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Eomma dan Appa Byun sejak kehadiran Chanyeol diantara mereka. Lelaki yang memiliki title senagai seorang Dokter itu ternyata memiliki selera humor yang menyenangkan dan membuat ruang makan menjadi ramai. Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun, mengganggu anak itu bahkan sampai membuat wajah si manis merona karena malu.

Baekhyun mana bisa mengelak, lagipula ia harus mengelak bagaimana? Ia tak mungkin pergi ketika makan malam tengah berlangsung. Yang ada ia malah akan diceramahi Eomma-nya.

Setia bertahan dengan wajah merajuk dan juga bokong yang melekat kuat pada kursinya, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya merutuk Chanyeol. Entah itu didalam hati atau yang memang sengaja ia ucapkan didepan wajah tampan menyebalkan lelaki itu.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Bee, makan buah bisa membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik. Ini, sudah aku kupaskan untukmu"

Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun mencubit mulut Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Baekhyun sudah malu sekali, tapi tak bisakah lelaki tampan itu merasakannya juga? Atau, apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah mati rasa dan tak memiliki malu? Sial, Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat Eomma dan Appa-nya menahan tawa.

"Eomma~ Appa~ sampai kapan kita akan berkumpul disini? Baekkie sudah mengantuk~"

"Oh, kau bahkan belum memakan buah yang dikupaskan Dokter Park untukmu sayang. Habiskan itu dan makan malam ini selesai"

"Tap-"

"Sini aku suapi" Chanyeol menyelak, kembali menyodorkan sepiring kecil potongan apel yang memang ia kupas sendiri.

"Tidak ma-mmm" Dan tahunya sepotong apel sudah memenuhi mulut Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Enak?"

"Hn"

Kalau bukan karena Orang tuanya, juga kalau bukan karena Baekhyun begitu menghormati Chanyeol yang pernah begitu baik hati mau merawatnya selama ia koma, pasti ia sudah menendang lelaki tinggi itu sejauh mungkin. Bahkan kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang Chanyeol sampai kutub selatan. Ia akan benar-benar senang kalau Chanyeol menghilang kesana dan hanya akan bertemu dengan banyak pinguin yang mirip dengan Kyung- lupakan. Baekhyun tak suka kalau Chanyeol disangkut pautkan dengan orang lain.

Cemburu? Jelas tidak!

Kalau di dunia ini hanya disisakan Chanyeol seorang pun, Baekhyun tak akan pernah mau memilih Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hi- tidak tidak! Akan Baekhyun pikirkan lagi untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bahkan selama berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan ia sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ini semua karena Appa-nya. Baekhyun membenci paruh baya itu karena membiarkan Chanyeol untuk lebih lama lagi berada dirumah mereka malam ini.

"Temani aku bermain catur terlebih dahulu ya Dokter Park!"

Bagi Baekhyun itu bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan, ketimbang permohonan.

"Apa-apaan, bahkan Appa tidak pernah mengajakku bermain catur! Dasar men-"

Langkah kakinya terhenti diambang pintu kamar mandi saat menyadari ia tidaklah sendirian. Lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya dengan santai menoleh kearahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum ramah yang selalu Baekhyun anggap idiot itu.

"Ingin memakai kamar mandi?" Baekhyun bahkan berusaha bersikap tak peduli walau Chanyeol bermaksud menyapanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin cuci tangan"

Sambil mempertahankan wajah manisnya yang dibuat-buat ketus, Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia melirik lelaki itu, nampak sibuk dengan lengan kemeja birunya yang panjang.

Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan ketika menggulung lengan kemejanya. Bahkan dua kali Baekhyun mendapati si tinggi itu menggagalkan lipatan pada kain kemejanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Begini saja tidak bisa!"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya, dengan segala kebaikan hati yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berbaik hati menggulungkan lengan kemeja Chanyeol. Ia menarik lengan kanan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu untuk mendekat agar ia dapat dengan mudah menggulung lengan kemeja birunya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mencuri pandang sesekali ke wajah Baekhyun dan mendapati anak manis itu nampak begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal hanya menggulung lengan baju, kenapa Baekhyun jadi bisa secantik ini? Jantung Chanyeol bahkan rasanya hampir pecah karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini ishh!" Sebuah decakan juga terselip ketika Baekhyun selesai menggulung kemeja Chanyeol. Ia menatap cermin besar didepannya dan tiba-tiba ingat dengan tujuannya ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah terlanjur, mau diapakan? Kau mau membongkar gulungannya lagi?"

"Memangnya aku sebodoh itu? Aku membongkarnya lalu aku melihatmu bagai orang idiot berusaha menggulungnya lagi"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ikut mencuci tangan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan dan lagi-lagi memandangi Baekhyun melalui cermin didepannya. Uh, Baekhyun manis sekali ketika diperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak menyesal Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti Baekhyun.

"Matamu mau kutusuk?"

"Kau cantik sekali"

Baekhyun itu tidak suka dibilang cantik. Kalau dibilang manis atau menggemaskan ia masih SEIDIKIT menerima, tetapi kalau cantik...menurut Baekhyun, bukankah cantik seharusnya ditujukan untuk seorang perempuan? Dan Chanyeol mungkin baru saja menyamakannya dengan seorang perempuan. Baekhyun itu tampan kalau perlu diingatkan!

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Oh, ngomong-ngomong Appa sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun berbalik cepat dan berlari. Bukan maksud mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol barusan, tapi ia merasa malu tiba-tiba. Tadi ia berniat memukul wajah tampan Chanyeol tapi urung karena ia sudah terlebih dulu menyadari debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Ia merutuk, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena tahu ia begitu lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tak bisa hanya untuk berteriak memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak sembarangan memanggilnya seperti tadi. Tak tahukah Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun jadi malu sekali saat ini.

TBC

Annyeong~

Tak kusangka haha udah chapter 5 haha

Ohiya, beberapa minggu lalu aku baru aja publish satu cerita di wattpad yang belum pernah aku publish di FFN. Judulnya _**'Never Gonna Leave This Bed'**_ di Wattpad.

 **Wattpad : peachybloom**

Review juseyooooooo~

A/n :Hari ini update bareng azova10, gloomy rosemary, pandananaa. Jangan lupa main ke lapak mereka^^ okesip^^


	6. Chapter 6

Who6

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Pekikan Kyungsoo pagi itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa orang spontan menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk beberapa sepersekian detik. Lelaki pendek yang memiliki mata bulat itu nampak benar-benar marah dengan wajah merah dan tangan terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

"Kyung, sungguh. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku pinjam punyamu ne~" Baekhyun merengek, bahkan ia yang sebelumnya merebut kursi Kyungsoo dan hampir membuat lelaki pinguin itu terjatuh kini malah memelas.

Matanya berkedip kekanakan untuk memohon, dengan kedua tangan bertautan didepan dada. Ugh, itu pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ck. Salinlah! Usahakan membedakan tulisannya! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Luhan Ssaem karena lagi-lagi tugas kita sama!"

"Oh tuhan, kau baik sekali Kyungie~ Saranghae~"

Awalnya Kyungsoo hampir saja mendorong Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu kekanakan.

Pada akhirnya pun Kyungsoo memilih untuk pasrah saja. Baekhyun menyalin tugasnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Anak itu akan merengek dan beralasan kalau malamnya ia ketiduran hingga lupa mengerjakan tugas.

"Kali ini apa yang membuatmu sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas?" Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk dikursi Baekhyun ketimbang ia harus berdiri sampai Baekhyun selesai menyalin tugasnya.

"Eung?" bahkan tanpa menoleh Baekhyun terlihat tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Jemarinya dengan cepat menggerakan pulpennya untuk menyalin tugas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak menonton Frozen sampai ketiduran dan lupa mengerjakan tugas kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo tetap nampak penasaran bahkan ketika Baekhyun terlihat mengabaikannya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia dapat melihat Baekhyun menghentikan semuanya, lelaki bermata sipit itu menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang entah kenapa nampak mencurigakan dimata Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku tak akan menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo'_

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan, tapi Baekhyun ditempatnya masih setia untuk tersenyum aneh dan mulai menerawang ke kejadian semalam.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Eunghh"_

 _Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan ketika ia merasa pinggangnya pegal bukan main. Ia mengucek matanya, menguap dengan cara yang menggemaskan sebelum akhirnya sadar ia masih berada diruang tamu._

 _Ah, ia bahkan meninggalkan tugasnya ketika sang Ayah memintanya berkumpul bersama diruang tamu. Ada Chanyeol, Eomma Byun, Ayahnya juga Baekhyun tentu saja._

 _Tak ada perbincangan khusus, bahkan Baekhyun yang diminta untuk bergabung bersama orang-orang dewasa itu hanya diam dan merasa terabaikan. Tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol hingga pada akhirnya ia malah ketiduran dipelukan Chanyeol._

 _Eh, tunggu._

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat dan ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Chanyeol memang memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan._

 _Ia yang menyandarkan dengan nyaman kepalanya didada Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu gugup. Ia melirik Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu juga nampak lelap didalam tidurnya._

 _Dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, Chanyeol terlihat begitu nyaman untuk tidur duduk dan sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Ya tuhan, apa-apaan ini?_

 _Dengan penuh perasaan ragu dan juga gugup, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah terlelap Chanyeol. Ugh, kenapa Dokter Park jadi terlihat begitu tampan? Jangan buat Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan wajah damai itu. Tolong._

 _"Kalau saja kau tidak menyebalkan, ak-" Dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main hingga kata-katanya terhenti. Kalau saja suara Eomma-nya tidak terdengar tiba-tiba, ia pasti ingin lebih lama lagi mengagumi wajah Dokter Park diam-diam._

 _"Dokter Park, apakah ka- oh mereka tertidur sayang"_

 _Dalam hitungnya 0,00001 detik, Baekhyun pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol sebelum Eomma-nya melihat kalau ia baru saja mengagumi Dokter Park._

 _Ah, ia akan memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau ia tertidur didalam dekapan Dokter Park ketimbang ia tertangkap basah tengah mengagumi sosok yang sebelumnya ia maki-maki._

 _"Yeobo, Baekhyunnie-ku manis sekali~"_

 _Suara cicitan Eomma Byun dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas saat itu. Ia masih berpura-pura tertidur, berusaha terlihat senyaman mungkin didalam dekapan Chanyeol tanpa membuat pergerakan sedikitpun._

 _"Ah, haruskah kita membangunkan mereka?" Ini Eomma Byun lagi, dan dari nada bicaranya Baekhyun dapat menebak kalau Wanita cantik itu terdengar khawatir "Dokter Park pasti tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Oh tuhan~ calon menantuku ini pasti kelelahan tertidur seperti itu"_

 _Calon menantu. Calon menantu katanya._

 _Hati Baekhyun tergelitik mendengar Eomma-nya sendiri begitu antusias dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia ingin tersenyum lebar, tapi tak bisa karena kalau iya ia malah akan ketahuan tengah pura-pura tertidur. Dan yang ada, ia malah akan dikira mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa dimanja Dokter Park. Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu._

 _"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi...sepertinya tak apa membangunkan Chanyeol dan memintanya pindah ke kamar. Aku akan menggendong Baekhyun kekamarnya"_

 _Setelah ucapan panjang lebar ayahnya, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar Eomma-nya menggumam menyetujui. Jujur Baekhyun tak mau pindah, seperti ini didalam dekapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Ia tak mau dipindahkan._

 _"Dokter Park"_

 _Oh, bahkan saat Eomma Byun mengguncang pelan lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya juga. Bayangkan bagaimana dekatnya posisi mereka saat ini. Pasti terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan romantis._

 _ **'Tidak! Pergilah Eomma! Jangan ganggu tidur kami!' I**_ _ni rengekan Baekhyun didalam hatinya. Uh, ia akan marah pada Eomma dan Appa-nya karena berani mengganggu kenyamanannya._

 _"Dokter Park"_

 _Sekali lagi, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol bergerak dari posisinya. Ada juga gumaman terdengar ketika lelaki itu terlonjak kaget._

 _"Oh, ahjumma"_

 _Sial._

 _Baekhyun benar-benar akan marah pada Eomma-nya nanti. Bahkan pelukan Chanyeol sudah terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun._

 _"Maafkan aku karena tertidur. Ng, aku..."_

 _"Tak apa sayang. Aku yang minta maaf karena membangunkanmu" Eomma Byun terdengar menenangkan. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu lembut hanya balas tersenyum dan terlihat gugup. Apalagi ketika ia sadar ia baru saja dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk si tunggal dari keluarga Byun dengan begitu tidak senonoh._

 _"Chanyeol, kau bisa tidur diruang tamu kalau kau memang ingin menginap nak" Suara Appa Byun memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun merasa ikut terkejut ketika suara Appa-nya terdengar seperti hal paling brengsek dihari ini. Sial, kenapa Eomma dan Appa-nya hari ini benar-benar mengganggu._

 _"Kau bisa ke kamar sekarang, biar aku yang membawa anak manja itu ke kamarnya" Kata Appa Byun dan membuat Chanyeol menggumam mengiyakan._

 _Diam-diam Baekhyun berharap semoga Chanyeol menolak permintaan Appa Byun. Cih, Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol sudah dua kali mengatakan kalau lelaki itu mencintainya. Dan kalau benar Chanyeol mencintainya, Baekhyun berharap kalau Chanyeol akan menolak perintah Appa Byun dan ialah yang akan menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar._

 _Oh tuhan, lihatlah apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan Tuan Muda Byun. Otakmu itu benar-benar kacau._

 _"Eung, ahjussi. Biar aku saja yang membawa Baekhyun"_

 _Dan sebelum Appa Byun membalas, Eomma Byun sudah terlebih dahulu menyelak "Eoh? Tapi kau terlihat begitu kelelahan, lebih baik kau kekamar saja sayang"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak ahjumma, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak kelelahan. Lagipula, aku akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar Baekhyunnie ke kamarnya. Besok pagi aku masih harus bekerja" Ia juga mengusap-usap sebentar kepala Baekhyun yang masih bersandar didadanya._

 _"Yasudah terserah saja"_

 _Baekhyun bersorak senang, susah payah juga senyumnya berusaha ia sembunyikan walau terasa begitu sulit. Bibirnya bergetar karena tak sanggup untuk menahan senyumnya, hingga senyum kecil itu pun muncul. Semoga saja tak ada yang menyadarinya._

 _Benar-benar tak membuka matanya, kini Baekhyun baru saja merasakan kalau seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya keudara. Itu Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya dengan pasti._

 _Chanyeol menggendongnya ala pengantin, membiarkan lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang dengan kurang ajar menyandarkan kepala didadanya._

 _ **'Nyaman'**_

 _Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sekecil apapun sentuhan Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya merasakan nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya._

 _Chanyeol melirik kedua paruh baya juga si manis Baek bergantian sebelum akhirnya bicara "Ahjussi, Ahjumma, bolehkah aku..."_

 _"Ah tentu saja. Kamarnya yang ada disebelah kiri, ada ukiran 'Baekkie' dipintunya" Kata Eomma Byun cepat dan membuat Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti._

 _Untuk selanjutnya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol melangkah. Ia tak merasakan ada yang mengikuti Chanyeol karena ia hanya dapat mendengar langkah seseorang yang sudah pasti itu milik Chanyeol. Oh, kedua orang tuanya tidak membuntut._

 _Dan sekarang, hanya ada dirinya dan juga Chanyeol disini. Didalam kamarnya yang terdapat banyak hiasan kekanakan. Ada juga beberapa koleksi sandal berkepala binatangnya. Ya tuhan, semoga saja Chanyeol tak menyadari koleksi kekanakannya itu._

 _"Tidur yang nenyak Baekkie~"_

 _Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah berpura-pura tidur sejak tadi. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menujukan rasa curiganya pada Baekhyun sedikitpun. Ia tetap memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut seakan-akan takut Baekhyun akan terbangun dari tidurnya kalau ia membuat pergerakan mengejutkan. Ah, Baekhyun jadi terharu diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menarikkan selimut untuknya._

 _Lama dalam keheningan dan tak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Chanyeol, perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya bermaksud untuk mengintip. Ia hanya mengintip, tak sama sekali berniat membuka matanya lebar-lebar._

 _Samar ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol ada didekatnya. Lelaki itu tengah tersenyum begitu tampan, sambil...memandanginya._

 _ **'Kenapa dia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahku?'**_

 _Mungkin karena otaknya yang dangkal, Baekhyun tak benar-benar sampai mengerti apa tujuan Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan sampai detik ini. Ia masih mengintip dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan saat tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap dahi hingga kepalanya, yang Baekhyun lakukan masih berpura-pura memejamkan matanya._

 _Segelintir perasaan senang sekaligus berharap Baekhyun rasakan saat itu. Berharap Chanyeol mau melakukan lebih dari hanya sekedar mengusap-usap rambutnya._

 _Good Night Kiss._

 _Ya setidaknya sebuah kecupan di kening._

 _Oh tuhan, kau harusnya malu Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang tadi sore membentak dan mengatakan kalau dokter tampan bermarga Park ini adalah lelaki idiot._

 _Baekhyun menunggunya untuk beberapa detik. Saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat seperti yang kini ia ketahui, jantungnya malah berdegup begitu cepat._

 _Dan saat hanya tinggal beberapa cm, naas Chanyeol malah menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum, mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi setelah membisikan 'Selamat Malam' didepan telinga Baekhyun._

 _"Dokter Park!"_

 _Baekhyun sudah terlalu berharap. Akan sangat menjengkelkan kalau hal kecil seperti kecupan yang ia harapkan malah lenyap begitu saja. Hanya kecupan. Tak salah kan kalau ia mengharapkan sebuah kecupan ringan dari Chanyeol?_

 _Yah, ia tahu ia sering bersikap buruk pada Chanyeol. Tapi...tak bisakah?_

 _"Hn?" Langkah Chanyeol yang hampir keluar dari kamar Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti ketika suara rengekan anak 18 tahun itu terdengar._

 _Ia berbalik cepat, nampak agak bingung ketika Baekhyun dari atas ranjang menatapnya dengan begitu memohon._

 _Biar bagaimana pun, Baekhyun adalah pasiennya. Jadi dengan senang hati Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada lelaki manis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak sebulan lalu._

 _"Ada apa eum?" Chanyeol maju selangkah, menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat nyaman diposisi berbaringnya._

 _"Kemari!" Baekhyun menerintah, bahkan nada suaranya tak sama sekali terdengar sopan ditelinga Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak akan peduli seberapa nakalnya Baekhyun karena ia sudah begitu jatuh cinta pada si manis itu._

 _Melihat tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memanggilnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol pun menghampiri. Ia masih tersenyum, bahkan saat dirinya sudah berdiri sigap disamping ranjang Baekhyun._

 _"Ada ap-" Chanyeol refleks membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk semakin mendekat. Ia pikir, anak manis beraroma strawberry itu akan membisikan sesuatu makanya ia malah mendekatkan telinganya kebibir Baekhyun._

 _Cup_

 _Tapi yang terjadi adalah, Baekhyun dengan cepat menempelkan pipinya kebibir Chanyeol._

 _Ia mengambil kecupan Chanyeol untuk pipinya, juga melakukannya dengan cepat. Dengan seluruh perasaan malu yang ia lupakan untuk 0 koma sekian detik barusan._

 _Cup_

 _Dan tak ketinggalan, ia juga memberikan kecupannya secara cuma-cuma dipipi Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut._

 _Ia malu sekali setelah mengecup Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tak menyangka kalau ia bisa berbuat senekat itu. Oh, yang barusan bersikap genit itu pasti bukan Byun Baekhyun._

 _"Selamat malam! Pergilah dari kamarku dasar tiang jemuran!"_

 _Pekikan Baekhyun tertahan dibalik selimutnya. Ia malu sekali, dan Chanyeol yang tengah mematung ditempatnya tahu betul sebesar apa kini Baekhyun merasa malu._

 _Lelaki tinggi itupun hanya tersenyum walau masih agak terkejut. Ia memegangi bibir juga pipinya sekali lagi, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _Byun Baekhyun memang menggemaskan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Siswa Byun?"

"..."

"BYUN BA-"

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI DOK-ter Park" Baekhyun mencicit diakhir kalimatnya. Ia melirik kepada teman-temannya termasuk Kyungsoo juga Luhan Ssaem yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Ia berteriak bahkan sampai menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Itu sangatlah memalukan.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup dan berdeham beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf. Didepan sana, Luhan Ssaem sudah menatapnya tak bersahabat dan Baekhyun tahu apa itu maksudnya.

"S-Ssaem, m-maafkan aku" Baekhyun memohon dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Ia harus mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan Ssaem kalau tak mau mendapatkan hukuman.

"Siswa Byun" Bahkan suara guru muda itu terdengar agak dingin. Baekhyun tak suka "ah lupakan saja. Sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian semua"

Dan detik itu juga, mata Baekhyun hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Terlalu lama memikirkan kejadian semalam sampai membuatnya lupa untuk menyalin tugas.

"Oh, hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang belum mengumpulkan." Luhan Ssaem berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekat untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun dan langsung membuat dua sahabat itu nampak gugup.

"Mana tugasnya?" Luhan bertanya

Baekhyun memilih menunduk karena tak berani menatap Luhan, walau wajah Luhan Ssaem begitu rupawan tetap saja ketika situasinya seperti ini akan terasa menyeramkan "S-ssaem, se-sebenarnya..."

"Lari kelilingi lapangan atau mem- ah, kau baru kembali dari rumah sakit kan?"

"N-ne Ssaem"

Luhan menimang, sedikit berpikir sambil matanya yang tak melirik kearah lain selain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ditempatnya hanya diam ketakutan. Sungguh, ia berharap kali ini Luhan Ssaem akan berbaik hati untuk tak menghukumnya.

"Baik, aku sudah memutuskan" Suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun terkejut "Tak perlu kelilingi lapangan atau membersihkan sekolah. Cukup datang kerumahku dan ikuti kelas tambahan sore ini"

"S-ssaem"

Oh tuhan, ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Kelas tambahan bersama Luhan adalah hal paling mengerikan yang paling ditakuti semua orang.

Terkenal kejam dan tak kenal ampun, Luhan bahkan bisa menjadi lebih parah lagi ketika dirumah. Ah, sebenarnya pun Baekhyun tak tahu karena ia belum pernah mengikuti kelas tambahan bersama Luhan. So, menurutnya Luhan yang galaknya seperti hulk ketika sedang dirumah itu hanya mitos.

"Ingat. Sepulang sekolah"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Kyungsoo disebelahnya baru saja menghela nafas lega ketika Luhan sudah mengambil alih bukunya dari Baekhyun. Cih, sahabat macam apa Kyungsoo itu?

.

.

.

"Kau marah?"

Terhitung sudah 20 menit Baekhyun memilih duduk manis sambil memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya untuk Chanyeol.

Sejak sekolah dibubarkan tadi, ia sudah merengek agar Chanyeol tak perlu muncul dihadapannya. Ia masih malu sekali karena kejadian semalam.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya ia malah mendapati lelaki jangkung itu sudah siap siaga didepan gerbang sekolah dan tengah memasang gaya sok kerennya sambil bersender dipintu mobil. Cih, Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bergaya sok keren seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau banyak orang malah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu? Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan!

"Aku bilang apa padamu tadi?" Baekhyun masih tak melirik, tapi bibirnya dengan spontan ia poutkan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian Baekkie~"

"Aku harus pergi ketempat Luhan Ssaem! Aku tak suka merepotkanmu!" Omel Baekhyun dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan "Kau juga selalu bergaya sok keren seperti ini! Aku benci! Bahkan tadi kau membuat teman-temanku menjerit dan malah memujimu habis-habisan"

Oh, tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol jadi senang sekali dengan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia tak peduli kalau Baekhyun tengah merajuk, anak itu malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika bertingkah kekanakan.

"Baiklah. Ini salahku. Mianhae~"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan malah semakin memalingkan wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat banyak kendaraan lalu lalang dari jendela sebelahnya "Tidak"

"Baekkie~ a- oh, kita sudah sampai"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah tak lagi bergerak dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya. Ia masih nampak merajuk, dan tanpa menunggu Chanyeol ia segera keluar setelah menutup pintunya dengan cara ia banting.

"Baek, tunggu ak-"

"Sehun?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ketika seseorang juga baru saja turun dari mobil yang berhenti didepan pagar rumah megah Luhan Ssaem.

Itu benar Oh Sehun, tengah tersenyum pada seorang gadis didalam mobil.

"Ck. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa memiliki kekasih. Aku juga bisa!"

Melihat Sehun tersenyum begitu bahagia pada gadis itu membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia meraih Chanyeol untuk ia gandeng tangannya tanpa mengetahui kalau dokter tampan itu baru saja tersenyum miris.

TBC

Annyeong~

Aku bene-bener minta maaf untuk TYPO di chapter ini. Aku greget buat Up tapi ga sempet buat koreksi hehe. Mian~

Makasih buat review kalian di Chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Ah, pokoknya SARANGHAEEEEEEE MUAH

Malam ini update bareng author kece **Cactus93, Azova10, Nisachu & Parkayoung **jangan lupa main plus review di ff mereka okeee~


	7. Chapter 7

Who7

ChanBaek

T

.

.

Chanyeol melirik dengan sedikit menerawang pada tangan Baekhyun yang kini mengapit lengannya, anak manis itu masih tetap dan selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

Namun, ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu kesal ketika tahu Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini hanya karena tak mau kalah dari Oh Sehun. Chanyeol mendengar semuanya, bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu antusias seolah benar-benar tak mau kalah dari Sehun yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Baekhyun...mencintai Sehun?

Biar Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun-lah yang mencintai Sehun.

Ia agak miris, apalagi kakau sampai ia mendengar sendiri dari mulut Baekhyun kalau anak manis itu mencintai Sehun. Ah, Chanyeol akan memilih berpura-pura tuli kalau sampai Baekhyun berani mengatakan itu.

"Baek" Chanyeol memangginya lembut

Chanyeol jadi tak nyaman kalau situasinya seperti ini. Ia merasa sakit dan seolah-olah tak dihargai keberadaannya oleh Baekhyun.

Ia tahu Baekhyun masih anak-anak, tapi perlukah anak itu membuat keadaannya menjadi seperti ini? Untung Chanyeol mencintainya, kalau tidak...pasti Chanyeol su-

"Astaga, Sehun melihat kearah kita!"

Sedikit gelagapan, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Chanyeol. Ia mengayunkan lengan kekar dokter tampan itu kekanakan, menunjukkan juga senyum manis menggemaskan yang manja.

Ia tak sadar. Benar-benar tak sadar kalau didepan sana Sehun menahan tawa. Ah, tapi yang terpenting, Baekhyun tak sadar kalau Chanyeol semakin menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia semakin merasa tersakiti dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Chan-"

"Maaf Baek, sepertinya aku harus pergi"

"Oh?" Kepala Baekhyun yang sebelumnya bersandar dilengan Chanyeol terangkat. Ia menatap bingung lelaki itu, apalagi ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. Walau Chanyeol menariknya lembut, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa bingung.

Baekhyun Kesal. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu malah berniat pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku...a-ada operasi sore ini"

"Huh? Tadi kau bilang sudah tidak ad-"

"Maaf Baek, aku pergi sekarang. Hmm, nanti kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku tak yakin operasinya akan berjalan cepat"

"T-tapi tadi ka- Dokter Park! YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu mobilnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Baekhyun tak tahu kalau keegoisannya baru saja menyakiti seseorang. Ia masih tak sadar, kalau lelaki yang begitu mencintainya baru saja ia buat terluka karena kelakuannya.

Mobil Chanyeol menjauh, dan Baekhyun merajuk detik itu juga. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, mengutuk Chanyeol agak kasar sebelum akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal membuncah ia berjalan penuh tekanan menuju gerbang rumah Luhan Ssaem.

Oh, jangan lupakan wajah merajuknya yang menggemaskan itu. Dengan bibir dipoutkan dan mata bak anak anjing yang nampak memelas.

.

.

.

"Haishh. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

Chanyeol menggumam penuh penyesalan didalam mobilnya yang kini turut berpartisipasi ditengah ramainya jalanan kota. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena merasa begitu bodoh setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi. Bahkan ia sampai berbohong pada anak manis itu.

Cih, operasi apa? Bahkan sudah 2 hari pekerjaannya hanya mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit.

"Kuharap Baekhyun bisa mengerti. Haishh, kenapa juga aku harus marah? Bodoh sekali Park!"

Sempat terbersit perasaan bersalah dihati Chanyeol karena meninggalkan si manis, apalagi ia yang sebelumnya berjanji akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya harus berbohong dan pergi begitu saja.

Tapi pada kenyataan walau terasa begitu mentakitkan, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya. Ia akan menenangkan diri untuk saat ini karena sesungguhnya ia tak bisa marah pada Baekhyun. Ia akan memaklumi untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu diwajahku Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak juga"

Baekhyun sudah tersadar sejak 1 jam yang lalu kalau Oh Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang padanya sambil berusha menahan senyum. Baekhyun tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu walau Sehun sendiri adalah temannya.

Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya masih menahan tawa, anak itu bahkan mengabaikan tatapan marah Luhan Ssaem yang merasa diabaikan.

"Yak! Kalian berdua!" Luhan menegur, menggebrak papan tulis mini disebelahnya sebelum akhirnya ia melipat tangan didepan perut sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal.

Baekhyun mengerjap, dan memasang wajah memelasnya "Ssaem~ Sehun menggangguku"

"Ck. Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun dan fokuslah!"

"Ck."

Sehun ditempatnya nampak kesal saat itu, wajah tampannya yang sedari tadi tersenyum kini nampak ditekuk dan mau tak mau kembali fokus pada Luhan yang kembali menerangkan pelajaran didepan sana.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sehun mengikuti kelas tambahan dirumah Luhan. Bukan karena nilainya jelek, atau bahkan karena Luhan memintanya untuk ikut kelas tambahan. Sejujurnya, ini adalah murni keinginannya.

Ia akan datang setiap sore kerumah Luhan dengan alasan kelas tambahan. Walau Luhan menolak, Sehun tetap bersikeras masuk kerumah guru muda itu walau pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tak menangkap pelajaran yang diberikan Luhan.

Yah, Sehun memang seperti itu. Jadi tolong jangan terkejut apalagi sampai berpikir macam-macam.

"Jadi, untuk mendapatkan jum- Yak! Kalian berdua melamun lagi! Ck, kita sudahi saja kelasnya! Aku pusing sendiri melihat kalian melamun seperti itu"

Kalau bukan karena pekikan Luhan, mungkin Baekhyun dan Sehun akan terus menikmati dunia mereka sendiri.

Kedua lelaki sebaya itu nampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham dan tersenyum polos pada Luhan. Lalu Sehun, tanpa menunjukkan banyak ekspresi ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengatakan ingin ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Mama ada dirumah?" Ini Sehun. Ia berbisik pada Luhan dengan hati-hati ketika melewati lelaki manis itu. Keduanya tak saling melirik, bahkan Luhan terus berusaha sibuk dengan semua berkas-berkasnya.

Luhan mengangguk "Hn. Ada dikamar" lalu menghindar daripada ia harus lebih lama lagi berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Oh"

Dan Baekhyun, adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan didepan sana. Ia hanya melihat dua orang itu saling berbisik.

Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, ia masih harus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Chanyeol tahu kalau ia tengah merajuk pada lelaki itu.

Oh Baek, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang marah padamu?

.

.

.

"Byun Baek!"

"Eung?"

"Tidak dijemput?"

"..."

Sudah terhitung sekitar 15 menit sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sesi belajarnya dengan Luhan pun sudah selesai. Ia masih berdiam diri didepan gerbang rumah Luhan walau tahu tak akan ada yang menjemputnya.

Eomma Byun tak akan mau menjemputnya, dan Appa Byun? Jangan ditanya, lelaki paruh baya itu mungkin masih bergelut dengan berkas-berkasnya di kantor.

Dan...Chanyeol? Seingat Baekhyun si tiang listrik itu meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan kalau lelaki itu masih memiliki pekerjaan.

"Hmm, kau dengan dokter Park..." Sehun menggoda, ia bahkan tahu betul tanpa harus diberitahu bagaimana hubungan dokter Park juga Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikan, "Ck" ia menoleh kesal setelah berdecak dengan suara agak keras

"Hei, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara dan kau sudah berdecak kesal seperti itu"

Sehun tertawa, membenahi jaketnya sebentar sambil memikirkan kata-kata apa yang ampuh untuk meledek Byun Baekhyun.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan dokter Park hingga tiba-tiba lelaki itu nampak kecewa"

"Kecewa?"

Diam-diam sehun tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk, membuat lelaki yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu semakin menatapnya penasaran. Ah, ini yang membuat Sehun selalu menyayangi Baekhyun. Anak itu tetap terlihat begitu menggemaskan walau usianya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Ah, tapi jangan salah paham. Bukan sayang yang lain, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan sampai dokter Park marah seperti itu?"

"Aku...a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Sungguh?"

"YAK! SERIUS OH SEHUN!"

"Yasudah. Tapi dia nampak kecewa padamu. Apa..."

Baekhyun melirik kearah lain, diam-diam berpikir keras mengenai ucapan Sehun. Apa benar Chanyeol marah? Chanyeol kecewa padanya? Tapi kenapa? Ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun kecuali memarahi lelaki itu yang tebar pesona didepan gerbang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya bukan hal itu. Lalu apa? Baekhyun juga hanya memintanya berpura-pura sebentar karena ia ingin menunjukkan pada Se- oh astaga, apa Chanyeol marah karena mengira Baekhyun memanfaatkannya?

"Astaga, aku harus bagaimana Sehun? Dokter Park tidak boleh marah padaku!" Sedetik berikutnya Baekhyun nampak panik. Tak tahu kenapa ia jadi merasa begitu bersalah untuk Chanyeol. Apalagi kalau sampai brnar si tiang menyebalkan itu marah padanya karena alasan konyolnya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran, bahkan ada senyum kecil dibibirnya ketika melihat Baekhyun jadi bertingkah seperti ini.

Satu hal. Sehun tahu Baekhyun menyukai Dokter Park.

"Kalau si tiang itu marah, nanti dia tidak mau menikahiku!"

"Lalu?"

"Dokter Park tidak boleh meninggalkanku sen- apa yang kukatakan?"

"..."

"Tidak-tidak. Sehun, kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Sungguh, aku tak mengatakan Dokter Park harus menikahiku"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi Baek"

"T-tidak! a-aku tidak meng- YAK! AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!"

Sekarang bahkan lebih jelas. Tanpa perlu mencari tahu, Baekhyun bahkan secara tak sengaja telah mengatakan pada Sehun kalau lelaki manis itu memang mencintai Dokter Park.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Wajah Baekhyun kini memerah. Mungkin malu, atau mungkin terlalu kesal karena mulutnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, sekelebat marahnya Chanyeol baru saja melintas dikepalanya dan ia jadi takut kalau Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya.

"Baek, pulang dan cobalah hubungi Dokter Park. Minta maaf."

"T-tapi ba-"

"Berikan hadiah. Hmmm, mungkin Dokter Park akan luluh kalau kau berikan hadiah"

Baekhyun terdiam lagi sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Sehun yang ada benarnya juga. Yang pertama ia harus pulang, mungkin mengadu pada Eomma-nya kalau ia baru saja membuat Dokter Park marah. Atau tidak perlu? Daripada ia menjadi bahan ledekan sang Eomma karena ketahuan takut dijauhi Dokter Park ya kan.

"Ng.. Akan kupikirkan. Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Daah Sehunna"

"Ne. Semoga beruntung Baek"

Baekhyun berlari menjauh. Dengan gayanya yang khas seperti anak kecil ia berlari cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang bahkan tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya melihat bagaimana kekanakannya Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun"

"Luhan?"

"Kita harus bicara"

Dan senyum Sehun yang sebelumnya nampak, hilang begitu saja ketika wajah serius Luhan muncul tepat didepan matanya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.09 ketika kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut sneakers abu-abu memasuki rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

Ia berlari agak tergesa sesaat setelah kakinya berhasil meluncur turun dari bus tadi. Ah, ternyata jarak halte bus ke rumah sakit itu lumayan juga. Cukup untuk membuat berkeringat juga membuat nafas Baekhyun terengah.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Anak manis itu tengah menunggu didepan lift ketika seorang perawat cantik menyapanya. Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh, tersenyum agak gugup karena bagaimana pun ia harus membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"E-eung, anda mengenalku?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup, masih begitu bingung karena seingatnya ia tak pernah mengetahui siapa perawat didepannya ini.

"Ah, bahkan satu rumah sakit ini mengetahui bagaimana manisnya calon pacar dokter Park"

"E-eh?"

Gadis manis yang mengenakan pakaian putih khas perawat itu masih tersenyum, seolah tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang tengah gugup bukan main karena bisa dikenali orang sebanyak itu. Ah, Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Baekhyun-ssi?"

"A-aku...apa Chan- maksudku dokter Park ada?"

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah operasi. Mau kutemani keruangannya?"

"T-tidak perlu. Aku...bisa sendiri hehe"

"Baiklah"

Ting

Tepat sekali, saat Baekhyun merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan malu pada perawat manis itu, beruntung pintu lift segera terbuka. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung berlari, melambai pada perawat yang kini masih saja tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup. Sial, senyum gadis itu malah semakin lebar.

"Huft, bagaimana bisa si tiang listrik itu membuatku dikenal banyak orang? Haishh"

Ia menggerutu seorang diri didalam lift yang hanya ada dirinya saat itu. Ia juga masih merasa malu sebenarnya, tapi berusaha bersikap biasa saja agar nanti ketika bertemu Chanyeol ia tak terlihat aneh.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi bingung ia harus bersikap bagaimana nanti. Setelah kata Sehun ia membuat dokter muda itu marah, haruskah Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu saja? Tapi...apa tidak apa-apa kalau berpura-pura tak tahu? Kalau nanti Chanyeol semakin marah bagaimana?

Ting

Bunyi dari lift yang ia naiki membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan sempat tersentak karena kaget. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat lorong dilantai 12. Oh, ada Chanyeol juga disana. Bersama beberapa perawat dan tengah tertawa-tawa.

"B-baekhyun?"

Niat awalnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin minta maaf pada Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau ia akan datang kerumah sakit. Tapi, yang ia lihat sekarang Chanyeol malah tengah menebar pesona pada para gadis.

Tunggu, Baekhyun tidak cemburu! Hanya sedikit kesal.

"Oh, itu Baekhyun-ssi yang waktu itu kan?" Itu suara gadis yang ada disamping kiri Chanyeol.

"Hn. Yang katanya akan dinikahi dokter Park" Ucap gadis satunya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh tak suka melihat Chanyeol dikelilingi gadis seperti itu. Walau ia tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka.

"Baekkie, b-bagaimana bis- oh sayang, jangan merajuk seperti itu"

"Bahkan dokter Park memanggilnya sayang. Aku jadi curiga kalau mereka memang berencana menikah"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak suka digosipi, tapi ketika gadis-gadis didepan sana terus saja mengatakan kalau ia dan Park Chanyeol berencana menikah, rasanya ingin berteriak dengan lantang kalau memang Chanyeol akan menikahinya. Eh, lupakan.

"Baekkie~ kau cemburu eum?" Chanyeol mendekat dan menggodanya, oh jangan lupakan senyum tampan itu, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali merobek bibir Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, juga melirik kearah lain "Ani" sial, Chanyeol pasti bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Ayo kita bicara diruanganku saja"

"Kenapa harus diruanganmu? Kenapa ti- oke, kita keruanganmu"

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir karena ia pun hanya ingin minta maaf pada Chanyeol, membicarakannya disini pun tak masalah. Tapi ketika menoleh kebelakang Chanyeol dan masih mendapati gadis-gadis penggosip itu, akhirnya pun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menjaga privasinya ketimbang dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi.

.

.

.

"Akumintamaaf"

Keduanya duduk berdampingan disofa kelabu yang ada diruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menunduk, memainkan jemarinya gemas karena begitu tak percaya diri. Oh, ia juga ragu untuk meminta maaf mengenai keegoisannya kemarin.

"Kau...bilang apa?"

"Akumintamaaf"

"Baby, kalau kau bicara seperti itu aku tak bisa mendengarnya sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum, menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun yang semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, aku malu" cicit Baekhyun, bahkan dengan suaranya yang seperti anak tikus itu ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan mendengarnya.

"Jadi? Bisa katakan perlahan-lahan eum? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "Hmm, n-ne" sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu-ragu

"Kau bisa cerita padaku Bee"

Berpikir mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Meminta maaf pada Chanyeol atau berpura-pura lupa mengenai keegoisannya kemarin.

Ia bingung. Tapi yang ia lihat, Chanyeol sepertinya baik-baik saja dan tak nampak marah padanya. Jadi, sepertinya tak perlu meminta ma- tidak tidak, Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Ia akan minta maaf.

"Kau...marah padaku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ragu, memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya agar lelaki itu tahu kalau dirinya lah yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia terus berpikir 'apa Chanyeol marah padaku?' hingga dirinya terus terjaga sampai pukul 2 dini hari.

"Hm?"

"Kau kemarin marah padaku kan? Apa sekarang masih marah?"

"Aku?"

"Ne. Aku...aku minta maaf Dokter Park. Aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu. Aku hanya...intinya aku minta maaf"

Chanyeol memilih diam dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Rasanya gemas melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dan rasanya, Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun detik ini juga.

"Oh sayang, aku tidak marah padamu"

"Hn? Sungguh?"

"Tentu. Mana bisa aku marah padamu eum?"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku pasti membuatmu kesal"

"Kau benar. Aku memang kesal, tapi hanya kemarin. Sekarang tidak lagi. Melihatmu datang kesini dan menunjukkan padaku wajah manis itu...mana bisa aku marah pada calon istriku sendiri"

"D-dokter Park!"

"Wajahmu memerah"

"A-ani!'

Oh sial, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri dapat merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan peningkatan suhu tubuhnya. Ia malu sekali, dan ia tak mau tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

Chanyeol disisinya terus tersenyum begitu tampan, seolah-olah menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah lelaki itu lakukan.

"Aku... M-mau ke toilet" Tak tahan lag, Baekhyun pun berlari pergi. Ia harus meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk sesaat sampai dirinya tak lagi merasa malu. Duh, bagaimana bisa dirinya merasa malu sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuj ia habiskan di toilet yang ada diujung lorong. Ia berdiam diri didalam bilik, melompat-lompat tak sabaran hanya untuk meredakan gugup juga malunya.

Ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali, menyemangati diri sambil mengatakan 'jangan dipikirkan' hingga mulutnya hampir berbusa.

Kini ia memutuskan untuk kembali keruangan Chanyeol. Ia tak mau Chanyeol berpikir ia kabur dan membuat lelaki itu jadi khawatir. Oh, kau bahkan takut membuatnya khawatir Baek. Ayo, jujurlah kalau kau memang menyukai Dokter Park.

"Dokter Park. Aku lapar! Kau harus mem- oh, aku...mengganggu?"

Baekhyun diam, menatap Chanyeol juga gadis dihadapannya bergantian. Ia tersenyum sejenak, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Chanyeol didepan sana.

Oh, bahkan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari gadis berseragam dokter itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol nampak panik? Oh, mungkin seharusnya tadi Baekhyun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"B-baekhyun"

"Hmmmm, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hehe"

Baekhyun melambai, tersenyum lagi pada Chanyeol juga pada dokter cantik yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Cih, Chanyeol sialan. Bahkan gadis itu memakai cincin pernikahanku!"

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, Chanyeol bahkan tak mencegah kepergiannya sama sekali. Dan kekesalannya memuncak, apalagi ketika sadar tadi saat ia memergoki dua dokter itu, Chanyeol tengah memakaikan cincin ke dokter yang tak Baekhyun ketahui siapa namanya.

Sial, bahkan Chanyeol memberikan cincin pernikahan mereka pada gadis lain.

Oh Baek, cincin pernikahanmu itu hanya ada didalam mimpi! Ingat baik-baik!

TBC

Annyeong~

Udah lama yaaaa wkwk sorry for typo hehe

A/n : Hari ini update jamaah bareng... **Purflowerian** **,** **Azova ft parkayoung** **, d** **obbyuuudobby** **,** **Gloomy Rosemary** **, v** **albifleur**


	8. Chapter 8

Who 8

ChanBaek

.

.

.

BRAK

"Dokter Park!"

Chanyeol yang pikirannya tengah melayang-layang itu terkejut. Ia nampak panik untuk dua detik sebelum akhirnya senyum khas itu muncul dibibirnya ketika wajah cantik si junior nampak didepannya.

"Oh, Kang Seulgi sayangku" Chanyeol menyapa, tersenyum meledek dan membuat dokter yang sedikit lebih muda didepannya itu memutar mata jengah.

Kang Selugi, gadis itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung mendekat pada Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal dan Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang sampai membuat sepupunya itu menekuk wajah.

"Nyonya Jung lagi?" Chanyeol menebak. Karena seingatnya, tak ada yang pernah bisa membuat seorang Kang Seulgi nampak putus asa sampai seperti itu kecuali Nyonya Jung. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah sekitar 9 bulan menjadi ibu tiri Seulgi.

Seulgi mengangguk "Si gila itu benar-benar berniat menikahkanku dengan anak presedir Lee" Dan gadis itu nampak frustasi seketika.

Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Seulgi yang sudah berdiri disisinya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa salahnya? Taeyong anak yang baik, aku...beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya" Kata Chanyeol mencoba membuat adik sepupunya ini menerima fakta kalau ia akan dijodohkan.

"Masalahnya, Taeyong itu...juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku sudah bicara padanya dan ia bilang...ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Lelaki"

"Hn?"

"Kekasihnya memang masih di Thailand, tapi akan kembali dalam beberapa minggu ini. Aku dan Taeyong benar-benar sangat frustasi sekarang." Ucap Seulgi dengan begitu menyedihkan. Matnya bahkan nampak berkaca-kaca karena memikirkan perjodohannya "Oppa, ayo bantu aku. Aku tak mau mengenakan cincin ini. Aku tidak mau menikahi seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Apalagi nampaknya Taeyong benar-benar mencintai lelaki Thailand itu"

Chanyeol sendiri pun sebenarnya tak tahu harus membantu Seulgi dengan cara apa. Ia sendiri pun tak bisa menentang keinginan Nyonya Jung karena ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya ibu tiri Seulgi itu.

"Aku selalu berpikir ingin memotong jemariku ketika melihat cincin ini tersemat dijariku. Haishh" Kata Seulgi dan melepaskan cincinya. Gadis itu hampir menangis dan hampir saja membuang cincinnya kalau saja Chanyeol tak mencegah.

"Haishh, jangan menangis. Tunjukkan padaku siapa yang berani membuat si cantik kesayanganku ini bersedih hm." Kata Chanyeol dan meraih tangan Seulgi. Ia mengusap punggung tangan adiknya itu dengan lembut, tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memakaikan lagi cincin yang tadi hampir saja Seulgi buang.

"Jalani saja dulu, aku akan bicara dengan Nyonya Jung mengenai perasaanmu juga Taeyong. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih"

"Oppa~ kau membuatku tersentuh. Jangan lakukan ini sering-sering. Aku bi-"

"Dokter Park. Aku lapar! Kau harus mem- oh, aku... Mengganggu?"

Detik itu juga, ketika wajah Baekhyun muncul dibalik pintunya, cepat-cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Seulgi dari genggamannya. Sial, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti langsung salah paham ketika melihatnya. Ya tuhan, lelaki cantiknya itu sangat perasa.

"B-baekhyun"

"Hmmm. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hehe"

Bahkan, tanpa mau mendengarkan terlebih dahulu bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan dengan Seulgi, Baekhyun langsung berbalik untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih begitu shock juga Seulgi yang tak mengerti apa-apa disana.

"Oppa" Seulgi memanggil, merasa begitu penasaran pada Chanyeol yang benar-benar nampak terkejut.

"S-seulgi." Chanyeol balas memanggil, dan hanya dibalas "hn?" oleh gadis bermata sipit didekatnya.

"Baekhyunku."

"Baekhyun? Sia- oh, lelaki tadi Byun Baekhyun? Ck, kenapa tidak kau kejar bodoh? Calon pengantinmu salah paham dan kau tidak berusaha meng-"

"aku pergi"

Tanpa mau mendengar lebih lama celotehan Seulgi, tanpa peringatan Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia harus mengejar Baekhyun, menemukan si manis itu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sudah dibilang, Baekhyun itu sangat perasa, jadi Chanyeol harus menjelaskan semuanya agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Oh, Mencintai Byun Baekhyun itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol tak pernah kehabisan tenaganya kalau untuk mencintai lelaki seperti Baekhyun.

"YAK! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara Park!"

.

.

.

"Dia bilang mencintaiku, tapi tadi apa? Bahkan Dia tidak menggenggam tanganku seperti itu. Hasihh, aku membencinya!"

Baekhyun mengeluh, namun tetap nampak begitu menggemaskan dengan suara mencicit dan tatapan menyedihkannya.

Ia berdiri sendirian didepan lift, menunggu pintu didepannya terbuka seorang diri masih sambil terus merutuki kelakuan Chanyeol.

Ia tahu harusnya pun ia tak seperti ini. Mengingat bagaimana status hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang sangat-sangat tidak jelas. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak boleh merajuk seperti ini, ditambah ia bahkan mengutuk Chanyeol dengan begitu kasar.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia pasti berbohong ketika mengatakan mencintaiku. Dasar si-"

"Aku benar-benar serius ketika aku bilang mencintaimu Bee"

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya juga bisikan lembut itu terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tak bisa berkutik saat ini, bahkan walau pelukan Chanyeol tak terlalu erat ia merasa tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dan, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seerat mungkin. Kalau kau mau, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganku padamu. Seperti ini"

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menautkan dengan jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun masih hanya bisa diam. Menerima pelukan Chanyeol dibelakang tubuhnya juga bagaimana tangan hangat Chanyeol membungkus tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat."

"..."

"Sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"L-lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun membrontak, melepaskan Chanyeol dalam satu hentakan dan segera mengambil satu langkah untuk membuat jarak. Ia menatap tajam dokter didepannya yang sudah berani memeluknya tanpa izin sebelumnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Protes Baekhyun dan kembali lagi fokus pada lift yang sampai detik ini belum juga terbuka

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali, juga merasa begitu kagum pada wajah kekanakan Baekhyun yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Ah, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya. Membayangkan wajah menggemaskan itu akan selalu menyambutnya dipagi hari ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Bee, ayo menikah. Aku se-"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya untuk sepersikan detik yang bahkan saat Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ishh, Baekhyun masih kesal sekali ketika tadi cincin pernikahannya ada dijemari gadis lain.

"Kenap-"

"Menikah saja dengan dokter tadi! Kau bahkan memakaikan pernikahan kita pada dokter itu"

"Cincin pernikahan? K-kita?"

Sungguh. Kelepasan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun mulai saat ini. Ck, bagaimana bisa ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini didepan Chanyeol? Cincin pernikahan apanya? Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah membahas mengenai cincin pernikahan sebelumnya.

"Bee, itu bukan cin-"

"Ck, lupakan saja! Lagipula kau tadi memberinya...cincin"

Suaranya mencicit diakhir, dengan pandangan yqng begitu menyedihkan Baekhyun melirik jemari Chanyrol yang tersemat sebuah cincin yang Baekhyun pernah lihat didalam mimpinya dulu.

Ia memandangi benda itu dalam, merasa begitu kesal tiba-tiba hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh, qpa yang membuatmu hampir menangis seperti itu sayangku?

Menyadari bagaimana menyedihkannya Baekhyun saat ini, cepat-cepat Chanyeol melepaskan cincinnya. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan membuat anak yang hidungnya mulai memerah karena menahan tangis itu jadi menatapnya.

"Aku, tidak memberikan cincin pada sepupuku Bee. Juga, cincinnya jelas berbeda"

"S-sa hiks sama!"

"Berbeda sayang, hanya warnanya yang sama. Itu cincin pertunangannya dengan orang lain. Dan ia benar-benar sepupuku. Namanya Kang Seulgi" Chanyeol menjelaskan perlahan, masih terlihat begitu tenang padahal lelaki manis dihadapannya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah kekanakan juga air mata yang sudah menumpuk diujung matanya. Ah, dalam hati Chanyeol gemas sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini, karena kau berpirir cincin pernikahan kita sama dengan milik Seulgi, aku akan membuangnya saja. Lagipula aku belum bisa menemukan satunya. Nanti kita cari yang baru untuk pernikahan kita"

Sial, Baekhyun jadi malu sekali karena ucapannya tadi. Ia menyesali kata-kata bodohnya yang mengatakan hal bodoh. Cih, dan untuk cincin pernikahan yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Aku sudah membuangnya, jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi eum"

"D-dokter Park"

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menatapnya, masih sedikit tak percaya kalau Chanyeol bahkan rela membuang cincinnya ketempat sampah hanya karena isakan Baekhyun. Astaga, Baekhyun jadi berpikir kalau dirinya keterlaluan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"hn?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Bee. Jangan tinggalkan ak-"

Ting

Saat pintunya terbuka, tanpa mau peduli lahi pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera meninggalkannya. Ia tak mau lagi melirik Chanyeol, bahkan didalam lift yang hanya ada dirinya juga sepasang paruh baya ia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Sial, jantungnya masih tak karuan karena ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikah tadi. Haishh, memalukan.

.

.

.

Sejak sadar Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya, dengan begitu tak berminat Chanyeol pun memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya saja. Ah, ia bahkan masih harus merapikan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum ia bisa pulang dan bersantai-santai.

Ada niat untuk mampir keruangan Song sunbaenim ketika Chanyeol melewati ruang dokter yang persis ada disebelah ruangannya. Namun, saat mengintip dan mendapati Song sunbae tengah bermesraan dengan istrinya Chanyeol malah mengurungkan niat. Huh, andai saja Baekhyun mau sedikit lebih lama lagi menunggunya. Padahal Chanyeol pun mungkin hanya butuh setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan semua laporannya hari ini.

"Bee, aku kesepian asal kau ma-"

"Dokter Park!"

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya ketika suara berisik yang penuh kekesalan itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menoleh kaget, hqnpir saja memekik keras ketika wajah merengut Baekhyun sudah tepat ada didepan wajahnya.

"Astaga. Kau mem-"

"Diluar hujan ishh"

"Hn? Ah, itu tandanya berarti takdir memang memintamu untuk sedikit lama bersamaku sayang. Kau harus menunggu pekerjaanku selesai agar aku bisa mengantarmu setelah ini"

"ck, terserah"

Padahal hanya gerimis, itupun masih bisa dihitung tidak hujan karena air yang menetes pun terlihat jarang. Dengan alasan konyol yang mengatakan kalau diluar hujan, sejujurnya Baekhyun hanya malas untuk pulang sendirian. Lebih baik menahan emosi bersama Chanyeol ketimbang merasa kesepian ketika menunggu bus seorang diri dihalte. Cih, modus macam apa ini Baekhyun-ah?

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku secepat mungkin"

"Ck"

.

.

.

Drrt Drrt

Sehun tengah berbaring malas diatas lantai ketika ponsel yang ia letakan diatas perutnya bergetar dua kali. Ia melirik kesulitan pada layar ponselnya yang menyala karena panggilan telepon. Namun, saat 'Mama Lu' ia sadari tertera dilayar ponselnya, dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan cepat.

"Ma"

"Sehunnie~ sedang sibuk eum?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, mengatakan "Tidak" sebanyak 3 kali yang membuat Mama Lu diujung telepon sana terdengar tawanya.

"Tidak bekerja?"

"Hmm, Irene Noona belum mengabari lagi untuk pemotretan selanjutnya Ma" jawab Sehun seadanya. Toh, memang saat ini ia tengah menganggur dan malas-malasan dirumah. Noona dan hyung-nya pun tak ada dirumah saat ini.

"Sehunnie," Mama Lu memanggilnya lembut, membuat Sehun menyahutinya sedikit penasaran. "Maafkan Mama. Mama bahkan tak bisa memberitahu Luhannie untuk berhenti membuatmu repot seperti ini"

Ah, Sehun harus bicara apa sekarang? Disatu sisi ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua permintaan Luhan. Tapi, disatu sisi pun ia tak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Ma, aku tak merasa direpotkan sedikitpun" Jelas Sehun berbohong, ia kerja keras hampir setiap hari hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk Luhan.

"Sehunna"

Hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah ia harus bekerja paruh waktu. Mengikuti Noona juga Hyung-nya yang menjadi seorang model untuk sebuah majalah.

Semua ia lakukan demi Luhan. Luhan yang merengek tak akan mau menikahinya kalau Sehun tak mengumpulkan uangnya sendiri. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin menikahi lelaki yang bisa menghidupinya nanti kalau mereka berkeluarga. Bukan lelaki kekanakan yang apa-apanya masih bergantung pada orang tuanya.

Bagaimana caranya Sehun menolak kalau Luhan sendiri sudah mengancam akan meninggalkannya kalau pernikahan mereka nanti bukanlah hasil jerih payah Sehun. Astaga.

Eomma dan Appa Oh sama sekali tak peduli pada Sehun. Keduanya hanya tertawa-tawa dan menyetujui semua hal yang Luhan perintahkan untuk Sehun.

"Luhan, aku tahu sekarang kau ada disisi Mama"

"..."

"Hmm, apa yang harus kukatakan? Ah, karena ini hampir masuk jam makan malam, hmmm jangan lupa makan. Aku mencintaimu"

"..."

"Ma, aku harus pergi. Irene Noona dan hyung sepertinya sudah kembali"

"Ne sayang."

Ponselnya Sehun simpan kembali diatas sofa. Ia menghela nafas berat, tak percaya kalau Luhan benar-benar berniat membuatnya mati muda karena kelelahan bekerja. Memang itu semua dilakukan untuk masa depan mereka, tapi...sudahlah, tak baik kalau terlalu sering mengeluh.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya Luhan!"

TBC

Annyeong~


	9. Chapter 9

Who 9

ChanBaek

.

.

.

20.00

Tingtingting

Harusnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu tadi saat hujannya sudah reda. Bukan malah memaksa anak manis itu untuk tetap bersamanya sambil terus berjanji kalau ia hanya membutuhkan 15 menit untuk menyelesaikan laporannya.

Pada kenyatannya, yang membuat Chanyeol menyesal adalah membiarkan Baekhyun nampak begitu lelah menunggunya hingga anak itu jatuh tidur diruangannya.

Ah, harusnya Chanyeol tak seegois itu.

Cklek

"Dokter Park?" Wajah kebingungan Byun ahjumma adalah yang pertama menyambut Chanyeol ketika pintu besar kediaman keluarga Byun terbuka.

Chanyeol hanya terseyum setelahnya "Hai ahjumma" ingin menyapa dengan melambaikan tangan tapi tak bisa karena kedua tangannya menopang Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyunnie bersamamu?" wanita itu agqk terkejut diawal, apalagi ketika melihat anak manisnya tengah terlelap dengan damai didalam gendongan orang lain.

Byun ahjumma menghampiri, mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut sebelum balik menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Baekhyun tadi mengunjungiku ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat mau pulang aku memaksanya untuk menungguku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku ahjumma, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Chanyeol menjelaskannya dengan begitu banyak perasaan menyesal yang ia tunjukkan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Byun ahjumma malah jadi membencinya setelah ini.

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Baekhyunnie-ku kembali dengan selamat."

Keduanya pun tersenyum, dengan Byun ahjumma yang membuka pintunya lebar-lebar meminta Chanyeol untuk segera masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sungguh mengunjungimu?" Byun ahjumma bertanya, masih memperhatikan diam-diam Baekhyun yang memang nampak menggemaskan didalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ne, dia datang dan akupun tidak tahu kalau ia akan berkunjung"

"ah, si nakal ini. Padahal dia bilang akan membeli ice cream bersama teman-temannya" Byun ahjumma menggerutu, mengingat perkataan Baekhyun sebelum anak itu keluar dari rumah sore tadi. "Ah, bisa tolong bawa Baekhyun kekamarnya sayang? Aku harus menyiapkan pakaian suamiku. Tolong hn?"

"Ne ahjumma. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya"

Dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan mata juga wajah terlelap yang nampak begitu damai, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tanpa alasan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku Bee" dan senyumnya terus terukir bahkan sampai ia merebahkan Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya.

Dengan begitu hati-hati Chanyeol melepaskan jaket juga sepatu Baekhyun yang kenakan agar anak itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menarikan selimut, mengusap pipi juga kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya bergumam 'selamat malam' pada Baekhyun.

"mhh C-chanyeollie~"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya begitu sibuk memperhatikan wajah kekanakan Baekhyun nampak sangat terkejut ketika bibir tipis didepannya menggumakan namanya begitu lembut. Ah sial, Chanyeol pasti berhalusinasi.

"C-chanyeol~ sarang- mhh tiang sialanku... Aku men-"

"Memimpikanku ya?"

Chanyeol bergumam, tersenyum semakin lebar karena Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan disetiap detiknya.

"Mimpi indah sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Cup

Entah reaksi apa yang akan Baekhyun tunjukkan kalau sampai tahu Chanyeol dengan sengaja baru saja mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

Besok, kalau Baekhyun akan membunuhnya karena mencium sembarangan pun Chanyeol rela. Ia mana tahan kalau Baekhyun saja begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Saranghae"

Tak mau berlarut-larut, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya takut tak bisa menahan diri dan malah melakukan lebih dari sebelumnya. Ah, sulit sekali menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi pagi dan Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu terus melamun, tersenyum begitu lebar sambil mencoret-coret bukunya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyungsoo dapat mendengar anak itu memekik tertahan sebelum rona merah merambat dipipi Chubby sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun. Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anak itu hampir tak mendengar semua pelajaran yang diocehkan gurunya sejak tadi pagi. Kyungsoo yakin, bahkan Baekhyun juga tak menyadari kalau ini masih disekolah.

"K-kyung, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Dan kau menakutiku Baek!"

Kyungsoo melotot, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain tersenyun tanpa dosa. Ah, Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa sejak tadi pagi ia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol. Apalagi semalam ia bermimpi kalau Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dan benar-benar menikahinya. Ya tuhan, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu untuk tuan Park satu itu Baek?

Drrtdrrt

"Baek, kenapa ka-"

"Kyungie, aku mengangkat telepon dulu ne~ hehe"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah "Dokter Park?" tebaknya karena ia sempat mengintip tadi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah dan melihat sahabatnya itu mengangguk Baekhyun pun tanpa basa-basi segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ah, ia harus mencari tempat sepi agar tak ada satupun yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Oh, memangnya apa yqng akan kalian bicarakan eum?

"yeo-"

Bruk

Baekhyun merintih kesal ketika seseorang dengan seenak jidat menabraknya barusan. Tanpa minta maaf sedikitpun, si kurang ajar itu bahkan langsung meninggalkannya didepan pintu toilet. Huh, membuat emosi saja.

"YAK! DASAR SI- Sehun?" Baekhyun diam ditempatnya dengan mata menyerngit, ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun disana nampak marah.

Didepan sana Sehun berhenti "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" dan berkata dengan wajahnya yang nampak benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"N-ne"

"Baguslah" Dan Sehun langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Tak mau peduli bahkan minta maaf karena tadi ia yang menabrak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukannya takut, tapi ia hanya terkejut. Sehun jarang sekali bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Dan barusan...pasti lelaki itu sedang punya masalah.

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga dia memaksa ingin bicara denganku la- oh Dokter Park!"

Baekhyun kembali teringat akan telponnya dan segera berlari untuk memilih sebuah bilik toilet dipojok. Ah, ia sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa ia sampai bersembunyi seperti ini hanya karena ingin mengangkat telepon Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dok- Luhannie Ssaem?"

"e-eh, B-baekhyun?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya yang sempat ia tempelkan ditelinga. Ia menatap Luhan penuh rasa terkejut. Lelaki itu nampak berantakan dengan mata sembab.

"Luhannie Ssaem baik-baik saja?"

"a-ah, ya. A-aku...b-baik-baik saja"

"ken-"

"maaf Baek, a-aku harus pergi"

dan Baekhyun hanya terus menyerngit bingung, mengabaikan bagaimana Luhan yang sudah berlari menjauh. Ia hanya tak mau peduli, walau dalam hati merasa begitu penasaran mengenai bagaimana bisa Luhan terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Baekhyun?"

"a-ah, maaf dokter Park"

"Kau mengabaikanku lama sekali sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"y-ya, hanya bertemu temanku barusan"

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja"

Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan sekitar 10 menit setelah itu. Ia memilih sebuah bilik paling pojok didalam toilet, membiarkan Chanyeol menggobalinya terus-terusan dan membuat pipinya nyaris hangus karena terus-terusan terbakar malu.

.

.

.

Luhan memilih diam dan melamun walau sebenarnya ia memiliki pekerjaan lainnya. Ia harusnya mengajar, tetapi dirinya tak bisa dan malah meminta murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal tadi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan 2 panggilan masuk dari mama-nya.

Ia menggulung sedikit lengan kemejanya yang panjang, menatap tanda cinta yang dengan sengaja Sehun buat disebelah nadinya. Ia tersenyum sedikit, menyadari bagaimana bodohnya ia yang mau saja diajak bercinta didalam bilik toilet oleh bocah.

 _"Jangan mengabaikanku, karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasa begitu mudah menyerah"_

 _"Aku takut, kalau kau terus mengabaikanku malah akan menyerah dan meninggalkanmu Luhan"_

Kata-kata Sehun tadi membuat Luhan kembali lemas. Ia berpikir jauh-jauh, menerawang perkataan Sehun tentang ia yang mengabaikan lelaki itu. Sejauh itukah Luhan mengabaikannya? Ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang-orang disini.

Dan yang Sehun katakan tentang menyerah...bolehkah Luhan menamparnya? Berani sekali anak itu mengacam Luhan seperti itu. Tak tahu kabarnya sehari saja hampir membuat Luhan frustasi, apalagi kalau sampai Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar gila.

Apa ia harus mulai terbuka pada orang lain mengenai hubungannya dan Sehun? Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia terlalu takut.

"Sehunna, mian"

Mungkin ini yang selalu membuat Sehun marah dan merasa kecewa padanya. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, Luhan selalu menolak. Bahkan, kencannya dan Sehun sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berhubungan bisa dihitung. Hampir 4 tahun bersama dan yang Luhan ingat, ia bersenang-senang diluar sana berdua dengan Sehun hanya 4 kali. Setahun sekali, menyedihkan.

Ia terus merasa bersalah, Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya ingin Sehun fokus dulu dengan sekolahnya.

Dan soal menikah dengan hasil jerih payah Sehun...sungguh, Luhan tidak bermaksud meminta anak itu bekerja disela sekolahnya. Ia memang ingin Sehun menikahinya dengan hasil yang anak itu peroleh sendiri, tapi ia tak menyangka Sehun malah seperti ini. Sebegitukah Sehun mencintainya? Luhan jadi terharu sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam disisi halte sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas. Disisi satunya, Kyungsoo tengah bermesraan dengan Jongin tanpa memperdulikannya. 3 kali Baekhyun memanggil sahabatnya itu dan diabaikan. Kyungsoo malah semakin bermesraan dengan Jongin, bahkan tanpa tahu malu keduanya berciuman didepan Baekhyun.

"haishh"

Ia menggerutu lagi, bunyi keciplak dari pasangan didekatnya itu membuatnya jadi malu sendiri. Beruntung tak ada satupun orang disini, jadi Baekhyun tidak akan terlalu malu ketika didapati hanya menontoni bagaimana sepasang kekasih bermesraan.

"ih, menyebalkan"

Bibirnya kembali dipoutkan, ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya pada Kyungsoo. Padahal keduanya sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama, tapi karena Jongin muncul tiba-tiba dan merebut Kyungsoo darinya ia pun sepertinya akan pulang sendiri.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sendiri tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak sampai ketanah dari bangku halte ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah melambai dan tersenyum begitu tampan dari dalam mobilnya. Tak sadar Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Dan saat Chanyeol membuat gesture memanggil, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera menghampiri dan masuk kedalam mobil lelaki itu.

"Huh, terimaksih sudah datang, aku kesal sekali pada Kyungsoo"

Helaan nafas juga senyum manis Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Ia mengusak kepala Baekhyun, menoleh kesamping dan mendapati apa yang membuat pujaan hatinya itu merasa bersyukur atas kedatangannya.

"Kau menjemputku? Atau hanya kebetulan lewat?" Bawkhyun bertanya ketika ia selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya

"Hanya kebetulan lewat"

"hn?"

Nyut

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar-lebar, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol ragu-ragu dan mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum begitu ramah padanya.

Jadi, jadi ia salah? Ia pikir Chanyeol memang berniat menjemputnya. Ternyata lelaki itu hanya kebetulan lewat dan menyapanya?

Astaga, haruskah Baekhyun turun saja? Lebih baik melihat Kyungsoo ditelanjangi Jongin ketimbang merasa malu seperti ini.

"H-haruskah aku t-turun?"

Pantas saja sampai detik ini Chanyeol tak menjalankan mobilnya, mungkin lelaki itu bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau manis sekali. Sungguh"

Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa setelahnya, ia bahkan mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia juga memasangkan kembali sabuk pengaman yang hampir Baekhyun lepaskan.

Dan demi tuhan, saat ini Chanyeol tampan sekali. Ketika lelaki itu tertawa, Baekhyun malah merasa jantungnya hampir meledak.

"K-kau..."

"Aku memang berniat menjemputmu tadi. Maaf tidak mengatakan sebelumnya"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, menenangkan detak jantungnya juga sedikit kebingungan sebenarnya.

"K-kenapa?"

"ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Chanyeol berdeham sekali dan berubah menjadi serius di detik berikutnya. Ia memirinhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki itu berhadapan, dengan mata Baekhyun yang melirik kesana kemari karena salah tingkah.

"Ayo menikah"

"Ten-APA?"

Baekhyun sempat tersenyum kecil walau setelahnya langsung berteriak ketika menyadari yang sebenarnya maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

Matanya terus berkedip tak percaya, bahkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat menunggu jawabannya itu masih Baekhyun pandangi dengan perasaan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Aku harus mengambil tas-ku" Baekhyun berbalik cepat, dan membuka sabuk pengamannya secepat kilat. Ia ingin keluar

"Bee~"

Tapi Chanyeol menahannya, lelaki itu memegangi lengannya dan memaksa Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk diam ditempatnya.

Sungguh, bayangkan sendiri bagaimana terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ini. Ini masih pukul 4 sore dan seorang dokter dengan wajah bak dewa itu mengajaknya menikah. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Saat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan polos, ia menyadari bagaimana tulusnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali melirik tangannya yang ditahan dengan Chanyeol, dan ia sentuh tangan besar itu.

"Aku harus mengambil tas-ku hyung"

"H-hyung?"

"A-apa kau tidak suka kupanggil 'hyung'? M-maafkan aku ka-"

"Ani, tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tetapi masih belum mau melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunggu jawaban anak itu. Entah Ya atau Tidak Chanyeol akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi, ia benar-benar menginginkan jawaban Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Baek, haruskah kukatakan lagi kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian, merasakan banyak kupu-kupu menggelitik perut hingga dadanya. Astaga, ia malu.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau me-"

"H-hyung, ponsel dan laptopku masih ada di tas"

"hn?"

"T-tasku tertinggal di halte"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memohon, ia tidak bohong kalau tasnya memang tertinggal di halte. Ia menunjuk kebelakang punggung Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu sadar kalau tas hitam Baekhyun memang masih ada disana. Disisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kembali berciuman setelah keduanya tertawa. Astaga, dua anak itu sepertinya memang tidak tahu tempat.

"Baek,"

Tapi Chanyeol seolah tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun menghindar darinya. Ia akan menahan Baekhyun seperti ini sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban dari anak itu.

Sungguh, saat ini rasanya Baekhyun sudah seperti ingin meledak. Ia ingin menghindari Chanyeol sebentar agar ia bisa tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Ia senang sekali walau saat ini terlihat pura-pura ragu.

"Kalau kubilang aku mau...ap-"

"Yes, aku juga sangat men-"

"ck, aku kan belum selesai bicara Yoda!"

"o-oh maaf"

Chanyeol nampak kikuk, namun Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali ketika melihatnya. Matanya menyipit dan itu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Aku mau meng-"

"Jawab dulu Bee"

"Nanti sa-"

"Sekarang. Kumohon~"

"Astaga hyung, aku hanya akan mengambil tasku sebentar"

Baekhyun memberitahu dan Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia nampak sekali tidak sabar dengan jawaban Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam merasa gemas pada lelaki itu.

"Tugasku ada disana semua hyung~"

"masa depanku ada dihadapanku"

"h-hyung"

Baekhyun merona dan Chanyeol malah mencubit pipinya. Haishh, Baekhyun hanya ingin mengambil tas-nya, tapi Chanyeol malah membuang-buang waktu seperti ini.

"ck. Ya"

"hn?"

"sekarang lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, merasa terkejut kemudian ketika melihat bagaimana bodohnya senyum lebar Park Chanyeol.

"Katakan sekali lagi Bee"

"Lepaskan aku dulu"

"Katakan dulu sekali lagi"

"haishh, aku mau menikah denganmu hyung!"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, anak itu langsung berlari keluar dengan senyum mengembang yang manis.

Ia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya nanti. Yaampun, bahkan ia tak pernah berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa ia mau menikahi lelaki itu. Haishh.

Ia mengambil tasnya cepat-cepat, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Kyungsoo yang mendapati wajahnya merah padam dengan senyum aneh.

"Kau demam Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh kekhawatiran, tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

"aku duluan Kyung, bersenang-senanglah dengan Jongin"

Walau awalnya sempat ragu untuk kembali ke mobil Chanyeol atau tidak, pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap kembali memghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

Ia berdeham sekali dan memasang wajah polosnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya bersama Chanyeol. Ia mati-matian menahan senyumnya ketika Chanyeol disisinya masih tersenyum begitu tampan.

"Harusnya kau percaya saat kubilang aku hanya ingin mengambil tas" Baekhyun berucap pura-pura kesal sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya

"aku selalu percaya padamu Babe"

"Haishh, ayo pulang. Nanti Eomma menungguku"

"hmm, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu?"

"hn?" Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. "kemana?" dan ia mulai tertarik dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu, ia sama sekali belum jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Banyak tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi. Taman bermain, bahkan sampai cafe tempatnya sering main bersama teman-temannya.

"Kemanapun kau ma-"

"Cepat jalan! Kau harus mengantarku kesemua tempat yang ingin kukunjungi"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam, namun setelahnya mengangguk "apapun untukmu Bee"

Mesin mobilnya mulai dinyalakan, dan sore itu Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun kesemua tempat yang anak itu ocehkan sepanjang jalan.

"Menggemaskan sekali" -Park Chanyeol.

TBC.

Annyeong~

#Latepost hehe...

Miannnnnn~

 **With Love,**

 **Peachybloom**


	10. Chapter 10

Who 10

.

.

.

"haishh!"

"Sabar sayang, hujannya deras sekali"

"ck. Aku mengantuk"

"Ne~ kita hampir sampai dirumahmu"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia bersandar lagi pada jendela disisinya dan menatapi aliran hujan di kaca dengan kesal.

Harusnya ia tak perlu menuruti Chanyeol untuk berbelanja dulu tadi. Tahu kalau lelaki itu hanya akan membuang waktu dengan membelikannya beberapa mainan, harusnya Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang saja. Dan sekarang, hujan malah turun dengan deras, membuat Chanyeol sendiri hanya pasrah dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"hei, kau marah?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati ketika mobil hitamnya mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah Baekhyun

"ani!" Namun Baekhyun menjawabnya angkuh, bahkan anak itu sama sekali tak mau menoleh kearahnya.

Harusnya Baekhyun memang berterimakasih karena Chanyeol mau membelikannya barang-barang menggemaskan seperti apa yang saat ini menumpuk di jok belakang mobil lelaki itu. Tapi, Baekhyun kan tidak memintanya. Ia tadi hanya ingin pulang namun Chanyeol bilang belum waktunya untuk pulang. Menyebalkan.

"Kita sudah sampai"

"aku tahu"

Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya, berniat lari dan menerjang hujan ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hujan"

"haishh, aku mengantuk sekali hyung! Jangan ha-"

"tunggu sebentar!"

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ketika Chanyeol sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil setelah berhasil membuka payung lebarnya.

Tak lama, pintu mobil disisinya terbuka. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"ayo"

Mata Baekhyun memutar jengah, sambil mengabaikan uluran tangan Chanyeol ia bangkit dan membanting kasar pintu mobilnya.

Dingin adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan ketika air hujan sedikit-sedikit menerjangnya. Ia memeluk dirinya erat, mengabaikan bagaimana Chanyeol mati-matian merasa gemas padanya.

"butuh pelukan?"

"dalam mimpimu! Dasar mesum!"

Dan Baekhyun segera berlari ketika sampai diteras rumahnya. Wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan karena Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, berniat langsung kabur kekamarnya kalau saja Eomma-nya tidak muncul tiba-tiba.

"E-eomma membuat Baekkie takut"

"Kau darimana saja sayang? Bajumu juga basah seperti ini, kenapa ti-Oh, Chanyeollie?"

"hai ahjumma" Chanyeol mendekat dan tersenyum ketika eomma Byun menyambutnya juga dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Baekkie mau gan- e-eomma~"

Baekhyun yang berniat kabur kekamarnya untuk sekedar ganti baju beringsut mundur dan memilih berlindung didalam pelukan eommanya.

Ia menyadari dua orang paruh baya diruang tamu rumahnya tengah menatapnya lekat. Juga sang ayah yang nampak begitu santai sambil tersenyum padanya.

"eomma? Appa?"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, ada perasaan senang yang dapat ditangkap dari sorot matanya ketika ia menyadari kedua orang tuanya yang nampak bingung ada disini. Ah, ia memang meminta keduanya datang, ia juga sudah minta izin ke Byun ahjumma dan ahjussi kalau orang tuanya akan berkunjung.

"ah Baekkie, beri salam pada Park ahjumma dan suaminya"

"h-halo"

Baekhyun masih nampak takut dan memilih untuk tetap berada didalam pelukan eommanya walau orangtua Chanyeol tersenyum begitu ramah.

Ia melirik Chanyeol takut, dan menapati lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Ayolah, Baekhyun tengah bingung dan butuh penjelasan.

"Sudah, ganti bajumu dulu saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, ia melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan masih menatap dengan bingung orang tua chanyeol yang juga memperhatikannya.

"oh, ajak Chanyeol ganti baju juga sayang. Ia akan masuk angin kalau bajunya basah seperti itu"

"eung?"

Anak manis itu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mana mungkin mengajak Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Setelah semua hal bersama lelaki itu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar, ia harus kembali berduaan dengan si tampan itu didalam kamar? Oh tidak, terimakasih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku" Raut wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun berubah tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir ketika Chanyeol bilang dirinya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol pasti tahu kalau dirinya tidak nyaman. Ah, Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"nggggg, yasudah h-hyung pakai saja kamar Baekkie dulu. Baekkie akan carikan pakaian Appa untuk hyung ganti baju"

"aku ti-"

"Lantai dua. Nanti Baekkie menyusul"

Dan anak itu langsung berlari cepat, tak membiarkan sepatah kata protes keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuat lelaki itu memilih untuk menurut.

.

.

.

"ah, sepertinya ini belum waktunya memakain piyama. Aku akan ganti ba-"

"Oh, sudah selesai?"

"YAK!"

Pekikan spontan Baekhyun kala itu membuat Chanyeol mengerjap kaget ditempatnya. Tangannya masih memegangi agang pintu dengan tangan satunya mengusap dada.

Ia hanya berniat mengecek apakah calon pengantinnya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah hampir satu jam menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi.

"Mesum!"

Sabar.

Chanyeol yakin ia adalah lelaki yang sabar. Ia tahu itu dengan baik, bahkan saat Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan melemparkan handuk basah kewajahnya ia hanya diam, menyingikirkan handuk diwajahnya perlahan dan kembali TERSENYUM pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo turun, eomma-mu memanggil"

"Duluan saja. Aku harus me-"

"Kau sudah cantik, mau secantik apa lagi?"

Tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun jadi tersipu saat itu, ia tahu pipinya bersemu mendengar Chanyeol memujinya. Ia tahu seharusnya tak seperti ini, tapi ia terlanjur menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

"haishh, menyingkir!"

Sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki ia keluar dari kamarnya, sempat menabrak Chanyeol dengan sengaja tapi tak sampai membuat lelaki tampan itu tersinggung.

"hey" Tangan ringkih Baekhyun ia tarik, membuat hentakan kaki anak itu terhenti "bersama"

"ck"

"Mau kugendong?"

"Mau!"

Chanyeol sempat terkejut, bahkan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan hampir mengecek telinganya dengan jari kalau saja Baekhyun tak memukul lengannya.

"tidak ja-"

"ah iya iya, aku hanya terkejut. Sekarang naik"

Dengan terburu Chanyeol berbalik, sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dengan mudah naik kepunggungnya.

Anak manis itu tersenyum senang tanpa sadar, dan tanpa banyak berpikir ia segera melompat ketubuh Chanyeol, memeluk lehernya erat dan mengayun ayunkan kakinya. Ah, kapan lagi mengerjai Chanyeol seperti ini, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, itu Baekhyunnie yang kau ceritakan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan membiarkan anak itu berlari kepelukan Eomma Byun. Sedangkan Mama Park ditempatnya sana hanya mengangguk paham, bahkan tanpa Chanyeol jelaskan lagi wanita itu sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Baekhyunnie, kemarilah sayang"

Baekhyun saat itu menegang ditempatnya, ia memeluk Eomma-nya semakin erat ketika wanita paruh baya diujung sana tersenyum padanya. Ia juga melirik Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"tak apa sayang. Pergilah, Park ahjumma memanggilmu"

"tap-"

"hey, tidak sopan kalau kau seperti ini"

"n-ne eomma"

Setelah Eomma Byun meyakinkan, juga sebuah senyum dari Park ahjumma yang terlihat begitu ramah dimata Baekhyun, akhirnya ia pun mendatangi wanita itu.

Ia nampak kaku, apalagi ketika Park Ahjussi mempersilahlannya duduk diantara ia dan Park ahjumma. Astaga, Baekhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan?

"aigoo, anak ini manis sekali"

Park ahjussi tersenyum begitu menawan, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seseorang yang punya senyum menawan juga. Park ahjussi memberinya pelukan, menepuk beberapa kali lengannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

"ahjussi mirip Chanyeol hyung...hehe" ia terkekeh pelan diakhir, membuat semua orang merasa gemas padanya.

"ah, dia anakku kalau kau ingat"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menunjukkan bagaimana senyum terbaiknya saat itu. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Park ahjussi gemas dan terus mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"jadi Baekhyunnie,"

"ne?"

Ia menoleh, ketika Park Ahjumma menariknya untuk mendekat. Wanita itu sedikit merentangkan tangan, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ayolah, ini orang tua Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Baekhyun seperti ini?

"Jadi, kau serius ingin menikahi Chanyeol?"

"a-ahjumma"

"Mama saja untukmu"

Baekhyun senang ketika Park ahjumma mengusap kepalanya dengan begitu lembut, ia tahu wanita ini menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi begitu menegangkan? Sepertinya beberapa detik lalu ia masih tertawa bersama Park ahjussi.

"Sayang, Mama hanya bertanya...tidak usah takut"

"M-mama..." Baekhyun mencicit, melirik Chanyeol didepan sana yang masih tersenyum dan berbisik menenangkan.

"Kau menakutinya Eomma" Chanyeol membelanya ketika sadar Baekhyun akan tetap terus mencicit seperti itu. Ia tersenyum pada ekhmm, calon istrinya itu "Lagipula, kami memang akan menikah. Iya kan Bee?"

"Hyung kan tadi memaksa"

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan langsung bereaksi ketika Chanyeol menggodanya didepan sana. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Park ahjumma ketika dadanya bergemuruh. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakannya sesantai itu didepan orang tua mereka? Ya tuhan.

"jadi, anak nakal itu memaksamu?"

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung tidak mau membuka mobilnya kalau Baekkie tidak mau menikah de..."

"dia banyak bicara seperti yang kalian bilang"

Baekhyun tersadar ketika ia menjadi banyak bicara kala itu. Apalagi ketika semua orang menaruh seluruh perhatian padanya. Khususnya Park ahjumma, wanita itu bahkan terus tersenyum ketika Baekhyun bicara.

"ah, manis sekali. Bukankah akan menyenangkan kalau kau jadi adik Chanyeol saja?"

"a-adik? / Eomma!"

Dan rasanya Baekhyun mau mati saja, menyingkir dari Park ahjumma sejauh yang ia bisa saat ini.

TBC

With Love,

Peachybloom


	11. Chapter 11

Who 11

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seharian Baekhyun memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya. Ia tak keluar sama sekali, tak menyentuh sarapan dan makan siangnya yang dengan putus asa Eomma Byun letakan didepan pintunya. Ia mengunci semua akses masuk, bahkan menutup jendela dan gordennya sekalian.

Ia menangis kekanakan, memukuli teddy dengan begitu kesal bak anak 7 tahun yang tidak dibelikan ice cream.

"hiks, Baekkie benci!"

Ia bergelung lagi didalam selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menangis terisak lagi. Ayolah, ini konyol. Baekhyun kira ia benar-benar akan menikahi dokter Park. Apa-apaan hanya dengan menjadi adiknya? Lebih baik Baekhyun menjadi adik Kim Mesum Jongin saja!

"Payah, hiks!"

.

.

.

"C-chanyeol, Eomma benar-benar minta maaf~"

Kala itu sekitar jan 13.00 , Chanyeol dan orang tuanya baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang damai mereka. Dan itu semua sepertinya akan terus berlangsung damai kalau Eomma Park tidak secara tiba-tiba merengek.

Chanyeol tahu Eomma-nya itu hanya bercanda saat bilang ingin menjadikan Baekhyun adiknya. Ah, harusnya Eomma Park benar-benar membuang kebiasaan buruk itu.

"Ya Eomma, tak apa. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun nanti"

"N-ne, Eomma ingin menjelaskannya semalam tapi anak manis itu sudah berlari. Ah, Eomma khawatir sekali saat melihat air matanya menggenang."

"Ia bahkan tak memakan sarapan dan makan siangnya" Chanyeol melirik ponselnya, membaca pesan masuk dari Byun ahjumma didalam hatinya.

Mata Eomma Park membulat terkejut, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin bercanda, tapi tak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol menikahi anak itu. Baekhyun begitu manis dan ia pun begitu menyukainya.

"Ayo kerumah Baekhyun, Eomma harus minta maaf pada anak manis itu"

"Aku saja, nanti saat ia sudah baikan baru Eomma bi-"

"Tidak mau! Eomma harus memastikan Baekhyunee baik-baik saja. Astaga bahkan anak itu belum makan sama sekali sayang~"

Dan Eomma Park nampak panik tiba-tiba, ia menggenggam tangan suaminya. Masih merasa bersalah juga takut kalau Baekhyun sakit dan kenapa-napa. Apalagi tadi Chanyeol bilang anak itu bahkan tak menyentuh makannannya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan calon menantunya sedih seperti itu.

"Eomma tunggu dirumah saja, aku ak-"

"Tidak! Eomma ikut!"

"T-tapi Appa bagaimana? Eomma jangan meninggalkan Appa sendirian!"

"Tak apa-apa Yeol, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Eomma-mu itu" dan lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana istrinya yang terburu-buru itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"EOMMA TUNGGU DIMOBIL!"

"haishh"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~ Eomma ba-"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Baiklah sayang, eomma tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ini ada Kyungsoo, Eomma akan memasak sebentar. Jadi, tolong jangan biarkan Kyungsoo menunggu didepan kamarmu"

"..."

Baekhyun diam, dan ketika mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya, ia membuang selimutnya cepat. Mata sembabnya mengerjap beberapa kali, dan ia langsung berlari menuju pintu setelah memastikan Eomma-nya sudah pergi.

"ASTAGA, kau jelek sekali Baekhyun!"

"hiks"

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun dan memilih kembali ke ranjangnya. Ia duduk ditengah-tengah, sedikit melamun dan hampir kembali menangis kalau Kyungsoo tidak muncul dihadapannya tiba-tiba.

"Jadi? Eomma menelpon dan mengatakan kau tidak mau keluar kamar. Kenapa?"

"hiks, K-kyungsoooooo~"

Baekhyun jatuh dengan pasrah kearah Kyungsoo, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu temannya itu dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini tentang dokter Park kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kembali duduk tegap dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyedihkan.

"Ceritakan!"

"A-aku hiks Park ahjumma memintaku m-menjadi hiks a-adik Chanyeol hyung huweeee~"

"m-mwo? L-lalu salahnya dimana?"

"YAK! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ADIK CHANYEOL HYUNG!"

"B-baek, bukannya kau...dan dokter Park..."

"HAISHH!"

Baekhyun menangis lagi, kali ini makin terisak. Kyungsoo semakin panik, ia sungguh tak mengerti situasinya sekarang. Baekhyun kan menyukai Dokter Park, apa yang salah dengan menjadi adiknya? Kyungsoo saja mau kalau ditawari seperti itu. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menawari Kyungsoo hal semenggiurkan itu.

Lalu, bukannya Baekhyun akan untung banyak kalau jadi adik Chanyeol? Punya hyung dokter, tampan bak pangeran, dari keluarga kaya raya juga. Apa salahnya menjadi adik Park Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan betapa sialnya ia mendapati Park Chanyeol memegangi gagang pintu kamarnya, uh jangan lupakan wajah seksinya itu karena saat ini nafasnya terengah-engah. Sial, tampan sekali. Jeans selutut, juga sweater ungu tuanya. Rambutnya diangkat keatas hingga dahinya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kenapa hiks kau tidak mengunci pintunya DO KYUNGSOO!"

"B-baek, maaf aku lupa"

"haishh"

Baekhyun yang tak mau bertemu Chanyeol itu segera mengambil Teddy disisi ranjangnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ah, kasihannya beruang mungil itu, tubuhnya bahkan basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

Ia berbaring lagi memunggungi Chanyeol, bahkan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang baru saja mencicit meminta penjelasan.

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memutari ranjang Baekhyun dan berjongkok tepat didepan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka kini hampir sejajar.

"Bee~"

"..."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo disana diam, berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan baik hal yang akan Baekhyun katakan. Bahkan walau anak itu mencicit.

"Bee, maafkan Eomma eum. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang"

"hiks"

"Jangan menangis~"

"Baekkie hiks t-tidak mau jadi adik h-hyung!" Baekhyun menangis makin kencang, suaranya bergetar dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan bergetar pula.

"Iya aku paham, tidak akan sayang. Kita akan menikah seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya"

"t-tapi hiks Park Ahjumma tidak hiks"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol, memperhatikan bagaimana lembutnya lelaki tampan itu memperlakukan Baekhyun. Caranya mengusap lembut Baekhyun, bahkan cara tersenyumnya yang walaupun tak Baekhyun lihat dari balik Teddy.

Kyungsoo kini paham, alasan Baekhyun tak mau menjadi adik Park Chanyeol.

"ah, aku...harus membantu Eomma memasak. Baek, aku tunggu dibawah, daaah. C-chanyeol hyung, aku titip Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara. Ia pun sempat melambai pada Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk cepat cepat pergi karena ia tahu dua orang ini membutuhkan waktu bersama untuk saling bicara.

.

.

.

"tidurmu nyenyak?"

Luhan mengerjap, mengangkat kepalanya dan dihadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, mendekap lagi Luhan dengan erat dan makin membuat lelaki rusa itu merasa nyaman.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Luhan bertanya malas, masih sibuk mendengarkan detak jantung Oh Sehun yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

"4 sore"

"oh baiklah, aku harus mandi"

Dengan perlahan dan sambil menahan perih ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Selimut tebalnya ia tarik untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan kunci pintunya! Aku menyusul"

Dan Sehun benar-benar menyusul kekasihnya itu tepat setelah melihat notifikasi pesan dari Orang tuanya masuk.

 _ **'jangan sering-sering meniduri Luhan sebelum kalian menikah! Ia pasti tak suka hamil sebelum menikah**_ '

.

.

.

"Ini hari minggu dan kau masih harus mengajar. Haishh"

"Bambam benar-benar butuh pelajaran tambahan bahasa Korea Hunnie"

"ck."

Sehun berdecak, ia bersandar malas disofa ruang biasa Luhan mwngadakan kelas tambahan. Ini masih pukul 5, dan ia hanya menunggu Bambam datang.

Ini memang hari Minggu, dan Bambam adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di kelas tambahan Bahasa Korea. Lisa, Minnie dan Sorn bahkan sudah menyelesaikan kelasnya minggu lalu. Luhan sendiri tak tahu kenapa Bambam bisa seperti ini.

"Anak itu pasti menyukaimu"

"hn?"

"ck. Jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Aku marah kalau sampai benar-benar terjadi"

"Sehun, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya mengajar, tidak lebih"

"Dan dia hanya belajar, bukan belajar merebutmu dariku. Ingat!"

Langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan itu menjadi perhatian Sehun saat ini. Saat pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatan seorang lelaki yang sebenarnya cukup manis tengah tersenyum lebar disana.

"Hai Ssaem" Ia melambai, mendekati Luhan yang hanya tersenyum begitu ramah pada Bambam

"Kau datang cepat sekali Bam"

"Sungguh? Ah, aku membawa beberapa makanan Ssaem, silahkan"

"Terimaka-"

"Untukku!"

Sehun merebut kotak makan yng disodorkan Bambam dengan kasar, tak lupa juga menatap dengan penuh kekesalan lelaki keturunan Thailand yang kini nampak begitu bingung.

"Kau ada kelas setiap minggu?"

"Y-ya"

"Oke, minggu depan tidak usah datang"

Oh Sehun itu, To The Point sekali!

Bambam menyerngit bingung lagi, ia menatap Luhan minta penjelasan tetapi lelaki manis itu hanya memandangi Sehun dengan begitu memelas. Oh, ia mencurigai sesuatu.

Sehun masih nampak begitu menyeramkan tapi sama sekali tak beranjak. Ia masih menatap Bambam tak suka, bahkan beberapa kali menghela nafas untuk menahan emosinya.

Oh man, dia cemburu. Bukannya sudah jelas? Calon pengantinnya diperlakukan manis oleh lelaki lain siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Dengar, Minggu depan kau sungguh tak usah datang! Luhan Ssaem akan menikah, jadi tak usah kau goda!"

"a-aku? Menggoda Luhannie Ssaem?"

"Ya, jelas sekali tertulis dijidatmu!"

Bambam gugup, ia memegangi jidatnya dan wajahnya bersemu tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bermaksud menggoda Luhan Ssaem, ia memang mengaggumi Luhan Ssaem, tapi ia tak bermaksud apapun.

"S-sehun, aku tidak menggoda Luhan Ssaem"

"cih. Intinya kau tidak usah datang minggu depan!"

"tap- Luhan Ssaem, kau benar akan menikah minggu depan?"

"a-aku..." Luhan melirik Sehun sekali dan mendapati lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. Memaksa Luhan untuk mengiyakan apapun yang Bambam tanya tentang pernikahan "ah, kita harus mulai pelajarannya. Kau tidak mau pulang terlalu malam kan Bam"

"ah, ne Ssaem. Jalanan dekat rumahku menyeramkan kalau sudah malam"

Dan Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Bambam, ia mengabaikan Sehun ditempatnya yang mulai mengeluh. Ia jadi merasa tak enak pada kekasihnya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

"Bee~"

Hampir setengah jam Chanyeol masih disini untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Anak itu masih terisak, namun sudah membuang Teddy dan menggantikannya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Hey Baby dengarkan aku eum. Dengar dulu,"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Anak itu mengelak, tapi akhirnya kalah dan membiarkan kedua tangannya dipegangi Chanyeol.

"hiks"

Lelaki tampan itu pun hanya tersenyum, menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut lepeknya.

"Jangan seperti ini, hyung khawatir" Perlahan tapi pasti ia meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk. Nafas anak itu masih bergetar dan berusaha menahan tangisannya lagi.

Lalu keduanya hanya saling bertatapan, dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun begitu lembut hingga anak itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya. Heol, Baekhyun malu sekali ketika kekehan Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba.

"K-hiks kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau manis sekali! Kemarilah"

Dan Chanyeol membawanya mendekat, mendekap anak itu erat dengan usapan usapan lembut dipunggung ringkihnya.

"Eomma benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu Bee"

"T-tapi hiks se-"

"Ani~ Eomma memang suka bercanda"

"B-baekie hiks dikerjai?" Baekhyun balas memeluk Dokter Park dengan erat, sungguh kalau benar ia hanya dikerjai ia akan malu sekali karena sudah bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"hm"

"h-hyung~" Baekhyun merengek, benar benar malu pada dirinya sendiri. Astaga, ia bahkan hampir membenci Park Ahjumma gara-gara semalam.

Chanyeol mengendurkan sedikit kepalanya, menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana wajah manis Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Astaga, manis sekali dengan lelehan air mata dan rona kemerahan dipipi bulatnya. Oke, tolong tahan Chanyeol untuk tidak mencium anak ini.

"Jadi, masih mau menikah denganku kan?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, membuat Baekhyun bertambah malu dan secara tak sadar melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol. Bahlan lelaki yang saat ini masih berjongkok disisi ranjang itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"h-hyung memaksa tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, mengedipkan matanya dengan menggemaskan tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Keningnya dengan sengaja Chanyeol pertemukan dengan milik Baekhyun, ia menatap anak itu dalam "Tidak, terserah Baekkie saja" dan tersenyum.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, ia bahkan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berniat menjauh, kalau saja Chanyeol tak menghalangi dengan cepat didepan pintunya.

"Bee, kenapa?"

Baekhyun mempout dan matanya mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. Sungguh, Chanyeol sendiri jadi bingung dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku salah? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau masih mau menikahiku, lalu kau me...oke, kutanya sekali lagi" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun begitu jual mahal, bahkan hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja anak itu memperpanjang. Untung saja Chanyeol cinta mati padanya "masih mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol mengulanhinya perlahan, takut kalau ia benar-benar salah bicara

"hyung memaksa tidak?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar memaksa!"

"Baiklah kalau hyung memaksa, Baekkie bisa apa. Hehe"

Lihat, bahkan anak itu langsung tersenyum kekanakan. Chanyeol gemas sekali melihatnya, dan lagi lagi tak tahan untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan sering sering bertingkah manis seperti ini Bee, aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri"

"hehe"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau begitu suka dipaksa eum?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dalam perjalanan mereka menghampiri yang lain dibawah. Baekhyun digendongannya bahkan sudah kembali normal dan tak merengek rengek dengan menyedihkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak juga" Dan anak itu menjawabnya santai, dengan tangannya yang masih mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Lalu tadi itu apa?"

"Untuk alasan kalau nanti ada yang tanya kenapa aku mau menikahimu" dan sebuah senyum kekanakan terukir dibibir Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol sadari

"Hanya tinggal katakan kau mencintaiku"

Baekhyun berhenti bermain dengan rambut Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan "Tidak mau!" sambil tangannya beralih mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau! takutnya aku sedang tidak mencintai hyung kalau orang itu bertanya."

"kalau sekarang bagaimana? Kau sedang mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"tidak. Hehe"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak hebat kala itu. Wajahnya memerah, dan juga ia bohong tentang tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tidak seterbuka itu untuk mengatakan perasaannya, ia malu.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tiap ia ingin jujur tentang perasaannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan ia takut. Jadi kata Baekhyun biar waktu yang membutkitkan kalau ia memang mencintai Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sakit hati Bee"

"Dasar payah, be-"

"Baekhyunnie, ya tuhan sayang. Eomma khawatir sekali padamu"

"E-eomma"

Baekhyun berlari turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan menghampiri Eomma-nya ketika suara putus asa yang ia hafal terdengar. Ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu erat. Dan merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah membuat wanita ini khawatir.

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

"Anak nakal. Kau bahkan tidak makan sarapanmu, eomma khawatir sekali sayang"

"Mianhae~"

"tak apa. Sekarang Baekkie mau makan apa? Mau eomma buatkan apa eum? Baekkie pasti lapar"

"terserah Eomma dan Kyungie saja"

"ck, kau pikir aku pembantumu" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya diucapkan muncul dari balik Eomma Byun. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya, dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan manis dari Baekhyun. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak kalau sudah begini.

"Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun masih memeluk Eomma Byun ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan benar mendapati wanita itu disisi Chanyeol. Maksudnya, itu Park Ahjumma yang ada disamping Chanyeol.

Ia beringsut mundur, berlindung dibalik punggung Eommanya ketika perasaan takut menghampirinya. Ia hanya tak mau kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Walau Chanyeol sudah meyakinkan kalau Park ahjumma hanya bercanda...tetap saja.

"Sayang, Mama benar-benar menyesal"

Baekhyun memegangi tali apron Eomma Byun dengan kuat, tak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Tapi satu hal dari dirinya meminta untuk menemui Mama Park dan mendengarkan wanita itu bicara.

"hiks Mama m-minta maaf"

"M-mama"

Biarpun nakal, Baekhyun tak setega itu membiarkan orang tua menangis dan memohon maaf padanya.

Melihat wanita itu nampak begitu menyesal Baekhyun benar-benar tak tega. Ia pun dengan cepat menghampiri Park ahjumma dan memeluknya. Ia sungguh tak bisa membiarkan Park ahjumma terus merasa bersalah padanya seperti ini.

"Tak apa Ma, Chanyeol hyung tadi sudah menjelaskan"

"Mama hiks benar-benar menyesal"

"Jangan menangis~ Baekkie tak suka~" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kala itu, jemari lentiknya menghapus lelehan air mata Park ahjumma dengan begitu lembut.

"Baiklah sayang Mama tidak akan menangis lagi. Jadi, kau memaafkan Mama?"

"Hmmmmmm ya. Hehe"

Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali berpelukan, dengan Park ahjumma yang merasa gemas sesekali mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Baekkie masih mau jadi anak Mama kan?" Wanita itu bertanya "maksud mama, Baekkie masih mau menikah dengan Chanyeollie kan?" tapi dengan cepat ia perbaiki ketika ia tahu ia salah memilih kata-kata.

Baekhyun diam didalam pelukan Park ahjumma, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Wanita itu dengan menggemaskan "Mama memaksa tidak?"

Park ahjumma berkedip bingung, ia menatap Eomma Byun minta penjelasan tapi wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng tak tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Y-ya, Mama memaksa Baekkie"

"Oke, Baekkie mau. Hehe"

Baekhyun tertawa gemas, tapi Park ahjumma, Kyungsoo bahkan Eomma Byun hanya tertawa bingung dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Bee, hari ini mau kencan?"

Chanyeol yang tahu suasanya akan menjadi secanggung ini pun menarik Baekhyun cepat dari Park Ahjumma, ia membenarkan piyama anak itu yang nampak berantakan dan mengusak kepalanya lembut.

"Tidak. Baekkie mau makan. Hyung pulang saja sana!"

"B-bee"

Dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol ketika lelaki tampan itu sadar kalau ia dicampakan.

TBC

 **With Love,**

 **Peachybloom**


End file.
